See You On The Other Side
by lovingmaiweird
Summary: Bella dies, yet is somehow resurrected. With her memories gone and a war between good and evil ready to start, the Cullens are sucked into something beyond their imagining. The amazing couple ExB are broken, and everyone is against Bella. What's happened?
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, my first lovingmaiweird story**! **This is NOT a remake of any of my other stories. So this is going to be the most romantic one I've ever made! There is still some action in it, I'm not sure if anyone has done this sort of story before, so I'm hoping it'll turn out as I'm thinking of it. Lovingmaiweird is my totally new account for waaay better writing. I'm learning a lot more "big words" in English and how to write and I'm just soo excited to start writing better. I'm even working on a book! Not a fanfic! My own original story! :) so happy!**

**Hoping I will have longer chapters, so you guys will probably be happy about that. Maybe. And if you're the one that doesn't like that much explaining, check out lovingmailiaf (my other account).**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Chapter 1: The New Bella**

**Bella's POV**

Edward smiles and kisses me on the forehead when I enter his arms. His ice cold skin travels through his shirt and I'm able to feel it. For most people, they'd be freezing right now, but since Edward is my boyfriend and soon to be husband, it's actually warmth to me. He then lifts up my chin and plants a kiss on my lips this time. A bright light blinds my vision and my eye adjust for a few seconds, the time I lost sight of Edward.

"Alice, really?" I asked turning towards her. Edward just smiles and rubbed my back.

"Hey, romantic moment so I _have _to capture the moment," she said smirking. She twirls around, her skirt wrapping around her body and the sun coming in from outside makes her body shimmer.

"Really because you said that when Edward and I had the smile-and-stare time."

"Hey, different side of the couch, Edward in the sun, you're B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L smile from only seeing Edward that… uh pretty."

"I'm a guy Alice, which means I'm only handsome."

"Sorry, but Edward, you're beautiful," I said and started walking away with Alice. After about three steps something grabbed my wrist and I hit something hard.

"Hey, you're my soon-to-be wife. You don't get to get away from this." I giggled and he pulled me in tighter. His grip only made me feel even more protected. Not the over protective that can get annoying, but the good kind. Like a little girl running to her parents because she had a bad dream.

"Hey, we're going to miss school. C'mon." I kissed him once making him loosen up and pulled away a little too quickly. Before Edward could even say something I grabbed him and ran into Alice's yellow Porsche with him right behind me. He sat in the back with Jasper and I sat in front with Alice.

"Bella, he's missing you," Jasper joked. Edward pushed him and he pushed back. "Jeez, no need to be feisty."

"Shut up!" Edward laughed. Alice and I looked at each other then broke out laughing too.

"Hey, guys, calm down. We don't want a repeat of what happened with Edward and Emmett do we?" I laughed. Emmett got Edward very anger by making jokes about me and they almost brought down the house. I stared at the left side of the house. Five huge holes went right through the wall. Chunks from the wall were scattered on the ground and the grass was taken out. Esme was working on putting it back together, and she already has the punishments for them if they fight again. Edward would be banned from entering my room at night, and Emmett couldn't see Rosalie for a week.

"Of course not, who knows what Esme would do to you and me," Jasper said. Alice smiled and drove away towards school.

By the time we got there the bell to go to class had rung. I quickly ran out and dashed towards my locker. "Hey!" Alice yelled.

"If I'm late, that'd be torture for Edward!" I yelled back and I knew she rolled her eyes. One more tardy and I'll have after school detention. Last time was pure torture. Edward got detention too, hoping he'd be in the same classroom as me, but boy was he wrong. They separated boys and girls knowing we were paired up. I grabbed my things and sprinted towards class. When I entered the bell rang and I was safe. I slowed down as I stumbled towards my seat. My feet tangled together and before I fell flat on my face, I was caught by Rosalie.

She raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" she asked knowing me too well.

"Jasper and Edward and Alice getting ready. I should just come with you and Emmett," I replied. She laughed and the teacher stood in front of us.

"Ladies, please go to your seats or it'll be a tardy."

"Yes Mr. Davey," we said and sat in our seats in the back.

Mr. Davey droned on about world history and I played with my pencil the entire time. I slumped back in my chair and my legs extended out, ankles crossed. There was a sudden pain in my head. It felt like millions of needles were being punctured into my skull. I dropped my pencil and gripped at my hair. Like that will do any good, but it was worth a try. I let out a small groan and Rosalie looked at me confused. The pain grew and I stood up yelling. The chair hit the wall and Rosalie stood with me. She grabbed my shoulders. Her touch hurt me and I squirmed away. I screamed again and fell to the floor gripping my head.

Everyone rushed towards me. Mr. Davey came and told everyone to move out of the way. When he touched my shoulders I pushed him away and yelled again. "Bella lisssss-"His voice was cut out by a high pitched screech. I screamed again, but I heard nothing. Mr. Davey lips moved again but nothing came out but the screeching. I screamed as the pain continually grew. The needles had grown bigger and the screeching louder.

"STOP!" I yelled. Then everything went silent and the pain had stopped. I stood up and looked at Rosalie. Her eyes were huge and I knew Edward had been listening to her thoughts. I turned away and looked at the teacher. "I'm fine. You can continue with the lesson."

"Bella, are you sure? I don't want that to happen again."

"I'll go to the nurses office and rest. I'm going to be fine." I grabbed my things and walked away, passing Edward's class. He stared at me in fear through the window. Our eyes stayed locked on each other as I entered the nurses office across from his room. I felt his eyes on mine as I entered and when the door shut, it was gone.

"I heard from the teacher. You may lay down over there," the nurse said mentioning towards the bed in the right corner. The mattress had a dark blue plastic cover around it and I sighed. School beds were never a nice thing. I put my things down and sat on the bed. Then my mind came back together and I tried piecing together everything that just happened. Random sudden pain, the noise. Two things that make less than no sense.

I ran my fingers through my hair and closed my eyes. I'll rest on it, and maybe Carlisle will know. He has been the one alive since the 1600's I think it was. Sigh… If it's not vampires it's some weird disease. Jeez, my life can't have one normal day?

**Rosalie's POV (during Bella's pain)**

Bella suddenly started groaning and she gripped her head. I stared at her, hoping that pain would leave her. When I grabbed her shoulders, trying to comfort her, she flinched and then started screaming again. She stood up and the chair flew into the wall. I stood up too and looked at her worried. She turned towards me and her eyes were almost completely white. The outline of her eyes was there, but it was slowly fading. Everyone gathered around and Mr. Davey made everyone move back. I took this time to talk to Edward.

_I know you're listening Edward. Whatever is wrong with Bella, isn't human. Her eyes are turning white. The outline is there, but it's fading. She's in so much pain right now._

Suddenly the screaming stopped. Bella stood up, her eyes meeting mine. She told Mr. Davey to continue and I thought she was crazy! All that and she thinks the lesson can go on? Jeez, she's even more stubborn than I thought, and that's saying something. I watched her walk out and then Mr. Davey told everyone to take a seat. Okay, I guess something exciting happened, but in the bad way. If that wasn't human, then what is it?

**Bella's POV**

_A bright light was blinding my eyes. Brighter than the sun. Shining brighter than anything you could imagine, and that's pretty bright. Heck, bright doesn't cover it. I was wearing a strapless white dress that flowed down past my feet. I had nothing else on. No shoes, no jewelry, no nothing._

"_My child, let it begin," a booming voice rang. It was worse than Emmett's. More pure. It was indescribable. Like thunder. Filled with power. I turned only to be hit with an even bright light than the last. My arms shaded my eyes._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The transformation. Evil has taken over the world. You must stop it. Let your angel spirit enter. Be the healer of the earth."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_Don't reject it, or it'll hurt even more."_

The light faded and it was replaced with the nurses office before I could ask another question. Edward was by my side, along with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. "Bella!" they yelled. They talked but then the pain and noise came back immediately. Their expressions changed and they were feared. I closed my eyes and like the voice told me, don't deny it. The pain numbed and I could hear my families voices as a faint whisper growing quieter each second.

My senses disappeared. I couldn't hear. I couldn't feel anything. The awful smell of the nurses office was numbed out. I opened my eyes and my family was shaded with that same bright light. Their figures were outlined by a disappearing thin line. Then they disappeared completely.

**Edward's POV**

Bella's eyes turned that white again as Rosalie saw. She closed her eyes and I continually yelled her name. Rosalie was right. If this isn't a human disease it's probably worse. Human diseases are pretty deadly, so who knows what this one can do. I grab her hand hoping it'll pull her back to the human world. Then when her eyes open, they're completely white. Right there is the time she dies. Her body glows and she's transparent. Then she disappears completely. I yell again, but I know she's gone. There's no turning back once you cross. My one reason for being alive, for making my life worth something is gone.

I looked at the nurse and she was doing paper work. As if she never saw us or Bella. That was definitely an immortal disease. I then ran away with my family behind me. We al had one location in mind. The hospital. Carlisle could explain this.

We entered his office, ignoring the person saying we needed an appointment. Carlisle looked at us questionably. "Bella is gone!" I yelled.

"What do you mean? Like she's missing?"

"No, dead!" Alice screamed. "She had some sort of unnatural disease! Non-human!"

"I bet this is the wolves fault!" Emmett growled. He punched his other hand and hissed. "I'm going to kill them!"

"Emmett, let's not jump to conclusions," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle right," Rosalie started. "It didn't seem like anything we've ever known. Bella hasn't been with the wolves lately because Jacob is angry at her. It seemed sudden. She would've told us if something was wrong."

"Calm down. Jasper feels all your emotions," Alice said.

"How can you be worried about Jasper?" I yelled. "Bella is gone! If this family wants me to continue being here, I need an explanation!" My anger was out of control. But it was mixed with depression. The worst combination in the world! I'm not going to try to control it, and I know Jasper is in too much pain to do anything.

"Hey! Not everything is about you!"

"HEY!" Carlisle yelled. "This is not about you." He pointed to me. "Nor is it about you." He pointed to Jasper. "It's not about any of us. This is about Bella. Now, tell me everything.

We did. Rosalie told her part and I told mine. Carlisle looked confused and now we know we can't bring Bella back because when Carlisle doesn't know anything, then we have nothing. I sighed and grabbed my wedding ring off my finger. Just a few more weeks, we would've been married. I growled and threw the ring at the wall. Then I ran out to our meadow. When I got there I saw a girl crying. She had white wings on her back and she wore a strapless white dress that went past her feet and dragged on the ground. I touched her shoulders. She looked up to me and I saw her.

She had chocolate brown eyes and mahogany hair that was straightened. It went down to her elbow. Her face was stained with tears. I gasped. "Bella?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Who?" she said back. I felt a sting in my dead heart.

"How are you alive?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was told I had to find my past to know my future…"

"You're not Bella…" I said sadly. "Well then. I guess this will be something that will occupy me so my family has a chance to see me more. C'mon. I'll take you to my house."

"What do you mean?" she asked not hearing my last sentence. "You'd kill yourself?"

"Well… my reason for existence is gone. There's nothing left for me here in the world."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine…" I lied. We stood up and walked away. She looks so much like Bella. It'll be even harder for me now because I see her, I see Bella. It's as if Bella has took her real form of an angel. Well, she's an angel in my opinion so it's unlikely.

**Okay what do you think? If you're confused ask me anything. I won't answer if it will show up in the story later so, yeah. Ask me anything :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay confusion about what the story is about. So like that voice said (which was kinda of hard for me to explain since it's the voice of God) that let the angel take over you. Tecnically that girl Edward found is Bella, but angel form. She has no memory and Edward is going to help her find it. He finds comfort in seeing her, as she looks and acts like Bella in an angel way, which isn't that much different in his eyes since he thinks Bella is an angel already. That was my kind of inspiration I guess. There is action in it, Bella just needs to know her past.**

**Chapter 2: My Angel**

The guy leads me to this amazing house made of polished wood and glass. But there is a women working on the left side, repairing many holes. I keep my wings in, not knowing how these humans would take it. This guys seems fine, but what about the others. Actually one questions is h many are there? I stop in place. I'm probably not aware of my memories, but I know that I should know this man's name before I enter his household. He could be a womanizer for all I know. The guy turns.

"What's wrong?" he asked. His voice seems so plain to me as my messenger. But there is still beauty in it. They ring like church bells. A beautiful tune in my head.

"I shall not enter one's house without knowing of his name," I say. He stares at me questionably.

"I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." He holds out his hand as if this is a redo of how we met. I take it. His grip is loose, like he's afraid to hurt me. As if I'm as fragile as glass.

"And who might that be?" I mention to the girl fixing the house. "Why put a women to work?" The girl laughs.

"She could teach you a lesson young man," she says. Her voice matches the tune of this so called Edward. May be the mother, but it's hard to tell seeing she seems so young.

"That's my mom, Esme," Edward says. Just as I thought, but she seems way to young, and this guy looks around his teen ages. This young lady doesn't even look like she could be a mother.

"She knows my name, Edward." My eyebrows push together and I looked up to Edward.

"Esme, this isn't Bella… Bella is… gone."

She drops the piece she's holding and takes off her gloves. "This is no time to play games, I know Bella when I see her." Esme comes towards us and places both her hands on my cheeks. Her eyes bore into mine and I'm forced to stare back. "Who are you?"

"I have not any idea of whom I am. I've been sent down to find out."

"Show her. It's okay." I sighed and let out my angel wings. They extended out past my fingers. Glowing white feathers were on it. That was the only color it had. So plain, yet so beautiful. Esme's eyes grow wide and she touches it. Her lips curve in a smile.

"It's like an angel form of Bella. It's amazing," she says in awe. I touch her hand and she was surprised. She smiled bigger and threw her arms around me. "Maybe we are your past." I looked towards Edward who clasped his fingers on the bridge of his nose and his face scrunched up. He then ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. I looked into his eyes that were filled with tears that haven't fallen yet. As I walk up to him, I feel Esme's glare behind me. I place my hand on his cheek and he leans into it. With his hand he touches that hand of mine and he calms down. I close my eyes and I get this feelings about Edward. For now, I ignored it, but I would get back to it later.

"I may or may not be Bella, but let's find out." I retrieved my hand and walked into the house by Esme's lead. With swift movements, I get a familiar feeling. It was one of those moments of dejavu. Where you know you know about something, but you don't know exactly what it is.

I stand on the porch and put in my wings. When I enter five heads turn towards me. Two girls and three guys. One girl with dark hair styled pixie-like runs up to me and I could barely see her movements. The only thing I realized was her arms around me. My eyes grew wide at how fast that was. As if she teleported and was suddenly in hugging me. Esme touches the girls shoulder and she steps back.

"It's not her," she whispers. The girl sighs and steps back to be with the rest of the people. "That's Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle." She explained, them standing in that exact order. "She was sent down with a quest."

"I must know my past to know my future. There's no memories I have besides the recent," I say. Everyone stares in amazement and confusion. I sighed and grow my wings. Everyone does their "ooohs" and "Awwws" and Edward continues to watch from a distance. He's obviously not as interested. This is probably about the Bella girl. I don't exactly know the entire story, but I know she was most likely his mate.

"An angel…" I heard Edward whisper from across the room as I stare at me. His eyes shift away and land on a piano. I walk towards it and open it.

"You play?" I asked.

"He's AMAZING!" Alice yelled. "Play her a song, Edward!" Edward glared at her and they stared at each other for a while. Finally, he sighed and sat on the bench. He sighed and started playing. The tune was soft and sweet then turned into something you would see when tension rises in a movie or show. Everything grows louder and is sucked into my ears. Everything disappears as my mind focuses on the music.

As the sound faded and it stops with one high note, I opened my eyes to see Edward staring right at me. His eyes burned through mine right when I opened them. "It's beautiful," I say breaking the silence.

"Thank you, I composed it myself."

_I sit with him as his hands run across the piano. He finishes and we kiss. "I love you."_

I stare at the piano in front of me. This is it. But was it him? I looked back at Edward. I shake it off and pull in my angel wings. "So, can I have a tour?" I asked. Emmett smiles.

"Be careful of Alice," he said. Alice sighs and his him.

"Ignore him… uhh. What should we call you?"

"Esther. The goddess of love and beauty," Rosalie says. Everyone looks at her questionably. "I'm not that selfish!" She says and hits them all.

"Anyways, Esther, let's go!" Alice yells and drags me around the room. There were eight rooms. Five regular rooms that had no beds, one being a guest room. The kitchen, a library, and a oversized closet for Alice. I have barely even been here, and I know Alice is the shopaholic of the family. As I fall into my bed in the guest room, I look around at the walls. There were pictures of the family with one girl. She looked like me with curlier hair and n angel wings. There were some with her and Edward kissing. Which now I'm guessing is Bella. I grabbed one picture off the wall.

It was obviously a candid shot. Under a huge tree, Edward leaned against it under the shade with his legs spread wide. His eyes stared into Bella's. She had her legs apart on top of Edward. They were as close as they could get in the position. Their foreheads touched and they stared into each other's eyes. Bella had one hand on Edward's cheeks and the other on his chest. Edward wrapped his arms around her waist, obviously wanting to be closer, but is the traditionally guy, so he doesn't. His lips curved into a smile and I was dazzled by how much he looked like a god.

They both had the same loving gaze in their eyes. Where they wanted to be with each other forever, with nothing getting in their way. As I've seen, it didn't go as planned. I felt something on my shoulder and I jumped, dropping the picture frame. The frame broke and I fell to the ground, picked up the pieces. Someone bent down with me and I looked to see Edward.

"I'm so sorry!" I said.

"That's okay," he replied. He reached for the main part of the frame that had the picture kind of hanging out. I could see that there were other pictures with it. Edward took them out and scanned through them. I looked over his shoulders at them all.

1. Bella is standing at the same tree with Edward behind her, kissing her neck. She leans her head back, exposing her neck to him. Bella wears a light blue dress that goes down to her knees with a V-neck, white flats, and she has a blue feather headband on.

2. Bella lays down in the tree staring into Edward's eyes. He has one hand holding onto the tree branch Bella is on and he leans in, their lips almost touching.

3. Edward's hand comes in contact with Bella's face in the bad way. His eyes hold pain and anger. Bella has tears in her eyes. The same tree stands behind them.

4. Edward is on the far right of the picture and Bella in on the left crying. She's sitting down on her side, legs extended out. Edward has his hands in fists, he tries not to look, but I can see he wants to.

Then I stare at the last one. I stare and that's all I do. At that moment I don't think I was breathing. The girl stares at the camera, her eyes standing out, staring right at me. She holds everything in those eyes that's shown in the picture. Her hair is straightened and she's wearing a strapless dress that has different levels at the bottom that stops around half way up her thigh. She wears a white band around her head with silver strings twirling around it, the extras hanging down with her hair.

"Is this…" I start, but don't exactly know how to say it.

"Alice was dresses up Bella," Edward says looking at me then back at the picture. "Looks exactly like you."

_Alice and Esme laugh. "Work it, Bella!" Alice yells behind the camera. Bella stay's still, not knowing exactly what to do. "Just copy Esme!" And she does. Eventually she loosens up and poses herself. She takes many amazing pictures, but that one stood out form all of them. When she enters the changing room, she's unaware of the guy standing behind her as she unzips the back._

_The guy pulls her into his arms and he sniffs in her scent. His hands travel around her stomach then wraps around her completely. He kisses her neck and takes a deep breath. "Will you be my girl?" he asks. He brings her closer in his body and Bella smiles. The guy kisses down her neck and his face lands right on her chest. Bella grabs his head and turns it. Then she kisses him on the lips._

"_I will, but you need to get out so I can change," she says._

"_Why? We'll eventually see each other in a few weeks."_

"_No, Edward," she says and raises an eyebrow. "Be patient. As much as I want to, I can't. The store will question the noise."_

"_They'll question it even more if I walk out there."_

"_Fine, but turn around." He does and she gets changed as slowly as she can. She is just as impatient as Edward, and right now, she's tempting him._

"What's your story with her?" I ask.

Edward sighs and puts the pieces of the frame on the table by the bed. "Well… there are some details that you will have to find out yourself. Then I'll tell you."

"What's so important? You can tell me."

"No. It's the only thing that is still supposed to be a secret from the angel. It's practically the enemy of your kind."

"My kind? I'm not even sure there's more of me. Why would I end up in that place?"

"There is… or…was." He stands up and I grab his wrist before he walks away.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella. She was practically an angel. The only person who thought differently was herself. But she was amazing. Words could not describe who she is- I mean was." He sighs and I could see how much this was hurting him. I let go of his wrist and looks him in the eyes.

"Bella still lives on. I'm sure there's an explanation for what happened to her. Tell me."

"Well… she… disappeared," tears filled his eyes and I would expect some to fall, but they don't. "Faded into the air."

"It's not human I'm guessing. So maybe she's in hiding."

"Hiding? Bella would—"

"Not by herself, but captive, I should've said. There's always an explanation before you see on the news that they found a body. If you doubt it, then she is dead. She'll live in your memory forever."

Edward smiled and pulled me into a hug. "I'm starting to think you are her true form." I giggled.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella was my angel. She was everything I ever wanted. She could have left so she could take on the real form of who she truly is… Maybe that's how angels are produced. This could be where we get the happy ending."

"Don't get your hopes up," I say pulling away. "This could all be something that will break your heart in the end. I'm on a mission, which mean I'm not here to stay. So if I'm going to leave, and I do end up being Bella, then what?"

"I don't care. If you are Bella, I'll use the time I have to be with you…" He stares into my eyes for a while. "My angel."

**NO! Edward is NOT replacing Bella, in his mind it is Bella, so it's just he wants it to be her, so he'd believe anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright… I'm dedicated to this story right now! I've had it stuck in my head and I need to get it out so I won't be updating on my other account. There are three lovingmai accounts, one is my friends. Just type in lovingmai in the search for authors and there they will be. Lovingmailiaf is the one I've had ever since I started writing so it's those stories where there's not much detail if you like that. Ignore the author notes, they're all about reviews cuz I wanted a lot. No need for that now, just care about how many people actually read the story.**

**Chapter 3: School**

I wake up and see Edward sitting on a chair in the far corner of the room. He watches me closely and I start feeling uncomfortable. I've been here for one day and he watches me like I took Bella away from him. Well. I've had two flashbacks so far, don't know if they're mine, but I think I should tell them. Or not… then they'll be even more angry at me because Bella, gone. Well if I do end up Bella, what happens then? They'd want me to stay and I wouldn't be able to finish my quest. I'm guessing it is a huge thing, so, sorry, but I don't control life.

When I sit up Edward shifts his eyes and stands up. "Are you hungry?" he asks. I wait a while til answering. Trying to feel if I'm hungry or not.

"No." His face drops and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Have you gotten anything? Memories?"

I thought about telling him, but decided against it. I'm sticking with the fact that they'd keep me from my quest if I do end up who they think I am. "No. I can't retrieve memories after one night."

"Sorry, I'm just sure you're Bella. But I don't want to make a mistake, so I'm waiting for your decision." See? There's the second clue that say my fact is correct. He's anxiously waiting for me to be Bella and after that he won't let me do what I was sent for.

"Sorry to disappoint, but what would you do if I'm not Bella?"

"I'm sure you're Bella." I sigh and stand up. My feet drag against the carpet as I walk out of the room and see Alice sitting on the couch having a kissing feast with Jasper.

"Get a room," I laugh. Alice kisses Jasper one more time with even more passion and I could tell Jasper wanted to take her clothes off. She finally pulls away and glares at me.

"I see you feel comfortable here."

"Well, things do feel familiar. But, I'm some girl who has no memories and was suddenly in an opening with angel wings. So, everything should feel somewhat familiar."

"Well, then let's experiment. Come to school with us!"

"Alice," Edward growls from behind me. Alice and I read each others minds and ignore Edward completely. "Who knows what—"

"Shut up." She interrupts him. "So, what do you think? You can take the place of—"

"Don't say it…" I say and Alice rethinks her actions. "I'm not Bella. I'm Esther." Alice puts on a fake smile and pretends like that never happened. I know that that statement could possibly be a lie. One the other hand, I'm jumping to conclusions way too early.

"So, are you gonna answer?"

"Y-yeah. Why not? But I'm NOT Bella! I'm going in as Esther."

"Okay! I'll get Esme call in."

"Got it!" Esme called from the kitchen in the next room.

"Anyways, let's get you dressed!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me upstairs to her room/closet. After searching through the entire room, she finally picked out the "perfect" outfit for me. She threw it at me and pushed me into a bathroom. I sighed, I better get used to it. No one knows how long I'll be here.

I looked at the outfit. A black zip front tie-dye dress, black high boots that come up a little above my knees, and a black choker necklace with silver angel wings hanging off of it. I slipped on each item slowly, trying to stall things a bit. School, me look like Bella, people thinking I am Bella. Horrible day today will end up being. Alice knocks on the door and I quickly put on the necklace. I open the door and Alice tows me down the stairs and when I get down, everyone stares with sadness in their eyes.

"I get it, the first thing you guys think of is Bella! Is everything about her? All you guys are like Bella, Bella, Bella! My name is Esther!" I yell waving my hands in the air. Hoping they get the point, I take a deep breath and act like what happened was days ago. "Are we going?"

"O-of course," Rosalie says, a little frightened by how angry I can get. We all walk out, me and Edward in the back. Edward turns to the right and enters a silver Volvo. I stop in place and see Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper enter a Porsche. "You can ride with Edward."

I looked towards his car and he stares up in amusement. Sighing once again, I stroll towards Edward's car and climb into the passenger seat. He practically stared at me through the mirrors the entire ride. I'm almost so annoyed I'd climb across the seat and yelled right into his face, "Staring is rude! All you think of when you look at me is BELLA! I am Bella, but not for much longer! Anyways the love I might've felt for you is all gone!" Just to get him off my back. Not necessarily saying I am Bella, but it's better than him obsessing over that I've taken on my true form. Blah, Blah, Blah. How important can one girl get?

I stare out the window, trying to ignore Edward's eyes burning through my head. As my eyes travel to the blurriness of the trees and finding shapes in the sky, I still feel those eyes staring right at me. Through the mirror outside the car I'd try not to think about his glaring too much, but my eyes flicker to it once in a while. The drive was only about 10 minutes, but it seemed like way longer. By the time we enter the school parking lot I'm ready to jump out and get as far away from him as possible to stop the uncomfortable feelings he gives me.

Yet, when I do try, the door is locked and I practically slam my head on the window. Edward lets out a small chuckle and it grows louder, creeping me out. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Trying to get away from me are ya'?" he asks. I take a deep breath and hope I could disappear.

"Let me out," I demand.

"C'mon, I need to talk to you. There are some people here that will be mean to you. Then others will try to… 'get with you'. Just ignore them." Seeing I didn't answer he sighed and unlocked the car and I was out. I practically ran to the office to get my schedule. They gave me a piece of paper and told me to get all my teachers to sign it. As I grabbed my books from my locker, a guy was behind it when it closed.

"Hey, you're…." he started. Somehow we decided I was Edward's Ex. Jeez, why not a cousin?

"Esther. Edwards ex," I say. Wow, sounds even weirder coming out of my mouth. The guy nodded his head, then smiled. It might've been the once smile I've seen that is actually real.

"So, since you're an ex… That means you're single?" I laugh. It's not really that funny, but it's the kind of funny that it's so stupid you have to laugh.

"Sorry, but yes. I'm single."

"So, would you like to hang with me after school? There's this one cave at the beach me and my friends go to all the time." He takes a step closer to me, closing me in against the lockers.

"Sure. Mine as well try to make some new friends."

He smiled and took a step back. "Sorry, habit." He then walked away, turning back after a few steps. "I'll pick you up at the back of the school." He smiled and walked away. I smiled too. Well, that got Edward out of my mind for a while. I sighed and turned around.

"Speaking of the devil," I mumble as I stare down Edward in front of me.

"What do you want?" I sigh.

"We have the first class together." I put on a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, joy," I say then roll my eyes. I take a deep breath and walk away past him. As I try not to look, my mind just comes to a memory. Something I wish weren't true, but it probably is…

_I walk away into the woods, Edward stalking behind me. The sky is cloudy as usual. The school bell rings and we both don't care. I continue to walk into the woods, finding the right opening. After finding a place far away from anyone to hear, I stop. If I get killed, so be it. Edward stops behind me, and I barely even notice him, but I know he's there._

"_You're incredibly fast… and cold." I shiver. Remembering the day he took me out to eat. "You're skin is pale white. You don't go out in the sunlight…" There a dramatic pause. My mind flickers to the key words at the website I found. Super-speed. Ice skin. Pale. Immortal. "I know what you are…" I'm then afraid. What would happen if he is one? How would this effect things?_

"_Say it." My eyes twitch and I know exactly what he is. To think that creature that haunts humans to go out at night. What they're afraid of. Something that could easily kill them in on movement. "Out loud." I wanted to scream it out, to get it out of my head. But my lips stayed frozen. Unable to speak is something that could come to worse. So I have to… "Say it!"_

"_A vampire," I let out, sucking in a breath, afraid of what happens next. They've lived here for so long and haven't been caught. Then I come along and I find the secret. They could leave… or worse, they could kill me._

"_Are you afraid?" __**(alright so this IS different from the book/movie if you concentrate! Bella wasn't afraid, here she is) **__Yes. I am. Where do I stand now? Do I even live another day?_

"_Yes…"_

"_Good." He relaxes and I know what comes next. My death. The one point where you can say anything you can. The words people will cherish their lives. Simple words that mean a lot coming from someone dead. "Now what are you going to do?"_

_I choke in my sobs as tears come out my eyes. "Nothing. There's nothing stopping you anymore… This is it." I close my eyes and wait for the pain that never comes. Instead I feel someone's lips against mine. When I open my eyes I see Edward. He kisses me once more gently. His hand brushes away my tears._

"_I'm not a killer… We're different. We… drink animal blood. I want to show you something." He flung me on his back and ran. The trees were smeared into thin lines and in seconds we were somewhere. Sunlight was only a step away from us. Edward took off his shirt and I stared. He chuckled. "Wait for it." He stepped into the sunlight and his body shimmered. It looked like a million diamonds were on his skin where the sun touched. He held out his hand and I stared at it._

"_It's beautiful…"_

"_Don't be afraid. Your blood is calling to me. It's something someone told me. Every vampire is connected to one human. Their blood appeals to them so much, but they are able to control themselves around that person. That person for me is you. Please, don't leave. It's happened to someone I know and now she will be lonely forever."_

"_I will… never leave." I stepped into the sunlight with him and touched his chest. "I promise." I leaned up and kissed him. My fear replaced with love._

I act like I never remembered that and sit in the far corner of the room. Edward sits two tables away from me, and I'm trying not to do anything suspicious. But I know as short of the time I've been here, it's not going to be much longer until I regain all these memories and I'm gone. My promise broken. Edward will be that person who's lonely. I can't let that happen.

I look towards him and I smile. He looks up and smiles back. I reach into my bag, looking for my pencil and find a note. I decide I'll read it later and find my pencil. Edward watches me and I find the feelings of when I found out what he and his family are. I don't care. I was shocked when I remembered, but when you remember memories, you get back the feelings with it. My hope is that I will get that feeling over and over again. Store it up for when the worse is to happen.

**3 chapters and it's this far. The story might be short, but I'm not too sure. I have stuff planned for the action part, but I always change my mind when it comes to her memories. If you don't know yet, she is Bella! So I'm most likely stalling at this point. I want to get to at least 5 chapters before she gets all her memories. So let's see what happens.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapters will be coming faster now because I'm trying to get the memory parts out and towards the more action parts with longer chapters.**

**Chapter 4: The Memory of Conflict**

During lunch the next day, I sat next to Alice and Emmett. Edward was across the table, investigating me. I tried not to look, and apparently it went well. I acted like I paid attention to Alice, making out only a few words. Which made me be sure we were going shopping. She babbled off about designers with Rosalie and I randomly looked around the lunch area. Everyone was staring at me. They whisper and start rumors. I'm wearing a leopard print mini skirt, black off shoulder shirt, "stockings" that can't really be called that since it's a thick band around my upper thigh with a thin strip of it going down my legs, and black high heels. This makes them think I'm a hooker. Now almost every boy is looking my up and down, deciding whether or not to look me up.

"Looks like Edward isn't too abnormal after all. I knew the quiet act was fake. Jeez, a girlfriend as a hooker, I wouldn't even go that far," a guy says at the next table though I know the only girlfriend he had was a hooker. I sigh and drone out all the voices. The boring old stuff almost all the time. I watch the birds outside trying to find scraps on the floor. They fly away when someone walks by.

I sigh and get up, throwing away my untouched food. When I turn around after putting my tray down, I see the guy I met this morning. He looks straight ahead, knowing the rumors are fake. "Great night yesterday, wanna go again tonight?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'd like that. But next time tell Jessica if she wants to do it, take Mike to a motel," I laughed. I did end up going with Edward growling at him, and I finally found out his name, DL. He laughed with me and was left smiling.

"So, meeting same place." He turned away but turned around again. "And tell jealous Edward to not growl and almost attack me this time." I smiled and walked away back towards the table. Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"Bella—" I hissed at him and he shook his head. "Esther, I don't want you hanging out with him. He's bad news."

"Oh please, you're just jealous. You believe so much that I'm Bella that you think I'm still your girlfriend. Well, I'm your ex," I say knowing the people are listening. "So you have no right in telling me what to do."

The guys at the next table oohed. I scoffed and turned towards Alice who was smiling. She hugged me. "The shopping trip will be so much fun!" she squealed. A guy leaned over from the table and tapped my shoulder.

"Almost everyone Alice knows went on a shopping trip with her, they came back to school with sore muscles," he chuckled and Alice hit him.

"Hey! That's not… How could you prove… Alright, but it's not my fault they can't carry like 30 shopping bags correctly!" she pouted and turned around, her arms crossed. I laughed. Everyone isn't too bad, not counting Edward. Ugh! It's so hard to even act like I still completely hate him! You don't know what it feels like when you only have few memories! Without a background you can't understand anything! So with the fact that the people I'm living with are vampires doesn't make any more sense than I might actually love Edward! Jeez, things angels go through.

A snapping finger in my face brought me back to the real world and I barely noticed the bell had already rung. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me off the chair. "We have next period together." Of course. She always makes us go early so we can get good seats. It's the only class where we can chose where we sit. I find strength in my legs and follow Alice into you next classroom. We find the very back seats and then she relaxes, taking a deep breath. "So, I noticed something different in you. Care to explain?"

I looked at her feared. My heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest. Butterflies flutter in my stomach. She knows I remember something. My body goes to shock mode and I freeze up. It feels like a million of needles were going through my skin. Everything will change here if I tell her. I review what would happen if she does know and I tell her. She gets excited and can't keep the secret. Everyone finds out and I'm done. My reason for being here will be incomplete forever. Maybe she won't tell and she lives with the secret her entire life. I probably leave and I leave behind a broken family. There's no way out of this, unless I lie, but as far as I can see she's good at catching liars.

"It's nothing…" I say.

She suddenly gasps. "Did you get a memory?" she squeals. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!" she chanted. Just as I thought. Well, I don't have to tell her the truth unless she catches me.

"Okay, you can't tell anyone!" She nods and waits for me to tell all. "Okay, so… I know you guys are… vampires," I say, whispering the last word. She freezes for a while then takes a deep breath and realizes this could be a good thing. "I was out exploring in the woods and saw Edward talking with Bella in the sun. They didn't see me and I was able to sneak away… After that I dropped off the face of the earth and about a year later I was murdered."

"Oh… so did you go to this high school?"

"No, I was homeschooled," I said, the first thing coming to my mind at the time. Her expression drops and it's really obvious she's depressed. Guh! Well, duh! Her best friend is totally dead! Or that's what she thinks…. UGH! This is so frustrating! "Sorry to disappoint." I said a little too harsh. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I should've known. Bella is gone…" she said staring out the window. Her eyes filled with tears that would never fall from her face. If she were human, this would be the worst day of my life. Seeing this little chirpy girl all sad and depressed because I lied a little too much. Huh… who am I kidding? I'm a horrible person, making them suffer this way! I could be totally off on this whole thing about they will never let me do my quest. Maybe they're apart of it… Why do I have to get my memories? WHY!

I stayed silent after that. The rest of the period sucked. Alice was practically in shut down. BECAUSE OF ME! I just want to scream! Scream out the truth about my memories! I'm so pathetic! So afraid of what the outcome may be! Well, heck, if I do end up Bella—GUH! I AM BELLA! I know I'm Bella. I know that those memories ARE memories and NOT just some random thinking. Why am I so afraid that I will end up alone…? I sighed in my head. I may have found the real reason for my excuses. Not yet have I found why I'm afraid to be alone… Maybe that will be the next memory… I took a deep breath. Nothing is ever what it seems.

_Alice dragged me through every inch of the mall. I didn't mind the stores that much until I was lugged into some store with under wear __**(there is a space in between that if you don't notice)**__. Alice mumbled things to herself as she picked out like a million things for me to try on. She pushed me into a bigger room with many doors in it. Girls waited on couches in the middle of the doors. One woman came up to me and asked how many items I had. Alice was the only one who knew and the person was looking at me questionably at the outfits I carried. She opened one of the doors for me and I made a pile of clothes on the bench. I looked at the vey first outfit._

_It was a black floral design on top of a gold color all around. The shape is kind of like a bathing suit with no straps connected to thick circles in height with strings going down the legs. With it Alice chose high heels that I will most likely trip in. I stripped down to the bone, as it's required to get this outfit on. Quickly, feeling uncomfortable, I slipped on every piece as fast as I could. When I walked out Alice came up to me and looked in the mirror, her hands on my shoulders. Her face was cover with a huge smile and I was getting creeped out!_

_I hear laughing behind me and in the mirror I see Lauren and Jessica. Sighing, I turn around and they laugh harder. "Oh, please, stop flattering yourself Bella," Lauren sneers and Jessica backs her up._

"_I wonder what will happen if Edward sees you wearing that in front of another man," Jessica says. Alice growls and I place a hand on her chest before she lungs at them and ruins the secret. "So… Lauren…" Lauren smiles, walks over to the door closest to me and opens it. A guy comes out and grabs my shoulders from in front. He falls down, and I go down with him. Our lips are centimeters apart and my legs are spread out on top of him. His arms are wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him. From the corner of my eyes I see a flash and I know it's been done. Alice couldn't stop it or the secret would be out._

_Instead she growls and attacks Lauren. Lauren laughs with Jessica by her side looking at the picture. "Oh c'mon, it's not that bad!" she giggles. "It looks sexy-" she says, dragging out the Y. Jessica holds out the phone and shows Alice and I the picture with everyone at schools number on it. Alice hisses and Jessica presses send. Before Alice even thinks about anything, I grab her and hold her back._

"_Fighting won't change anything. They'll always be bitches. Anyways, we know the truth," I whisper in her ear. "What will Jasper think?" Alice calms down and let's Lauren, Jessica, and who ever that guy was walk away. After that we forget it even happened and I continue on with the outfits. Alice finally decides one and I know what she's going to do. Oh, Alice… I just love her._

_**Next Day At School**_

_I took my own truck, telling Edward I would be fine. That still didn't stop him from tailgating me every second I was in the car. Well, until we got to the school and he had to park. I climbed out of my car and was met with Edward's lips. Without thinking, I pushed harder. Ahhh, teenage love!_

"_Whoa, Bella, calm down!" one guy says. "You've had enough of that!" he laughs and holds out the picture printed on paper with a saying on it. I grab that from him and he laughs, walking away when his buddy passes by._

"_**Looks like innocent little Bella Swan isn't as innocent as we thought!" **_

_The paper read. I ripped it apart and saw the signs were covered all over the school. Edward growls and turns towards me for an explanation. "Alice brought me shopping and she brought me into this store with clothes like… that. I knew what she was thinking. So Jessica and Lauren were there and they brought a guy with them, probably one of their boyfriend or "follower". When I got the first outfit on the guy attacked me and they got a picture. Alice was going to kill them but they sent the picture to everyone at school. And… this is the outcome." I mentioned towards the school and everyone walked by and laughed. Some of the players in the school nodded towards me. I ignored everyone and Edward hugged me._

"_They will pay," he whispered._

_We walked away and the other Cullens joined us. Rosalie was looking at me with a curious eye. She still hasn't gotten comfortable around me, and now this whole situation is making things worse. I walked in between Alice and Edward. We turned at the first building and I crashed into someone. Both of us steadied ourselves and then the laughing came… I closed my eyes knowing exactly who they were. Edward held my face in his chest as I was too embarrassed of this all._

"_Bella, will we find you in the janitors closet?" Lauren laughed._

"_Hasn't you mom and dad tell you to wait until you're married?" Jessica echoes._

"_What's wrong? The little slut had too much?" Lauren asks, brushing my hair for a split second before someone slaps it away. I open my eyes and see Alice growling at them._

"_The only sluts in this school are you two!" she screams. "You guys know the real story!"_

"_Yeah, Bella did it with Ryan couldn't wait and so they ended up doing it in the sexiest store ever."_

"_Shut up! Anyways, isn't Ryan your boyfriend? I saw the way he looked and _how _GLAD he was to be the one playing with Bella! He will soooo dump you!"_

"_No he won't! No one would ever go for someone like her!"_

"_Well, look who she ended up with! After all those two years you tried to use other boys to get Edward's attention! And after two WEEKS Bell and him end up together! HAHA! Who's the slut now?"_

"_Whatever. I know you're just trying to protect Bella. I know what I saw. Bella is a stupid little whore—" Alice growls and jumps on Lauren. She punches her face and she gets a nose bleed. Lauren tries to squeeze away, but it's not possible. Alice grabs her hair and Lauren screams. She continues to pumble Lauren until the principals show up with Jessica behind them. They broke them apart and Alice screamed._

"_You bitch!" she yelled. Lauren was too busy coughing blood on the sidewalk._

_I grabbed Edward's shirt and he held me tighter. We heard the principals yelling at Alice from where we waited for them to question us. Alice was suspended for a month and she would have to do clean up at the side of the freeway. Then they questioned us. We told them the story and they expelled Lauren._

_I went home with Edward so I could talk with Alice. She was totally fine with it, more time to hunt and spend time with Esme. "Hey, Bella, you're my sister. I'd do anything for you. Give up everything for you. I don't care of the consequences. Anyways, I've been to school _waaaay _too long. This is a good thing," she said with a huge smile on her face. I grabbed her into my arms and her smile grew even bigger if it was possible._

I walked out to the back of the school after school and thought over the memory. Wow… I've messed up too many things. I can't hide this much longer, I need to do something. My memories are coming faster and I know for sure it's only a day or two away from me retrieving all of them. I'm an angel, there's probably something very special about me. I meet DL there with all his friends. They greeted me and we climbed into car and drove away towards the beach.

It was freezing cold and no one could stop shivering. All the guys took off their jackets and gave them to the girls. DL then took off his own jacket and gave it to me. "Here," he says and I saw him shiver himself. I shake my head.

"No, I'm fine." He laughs and put it around me.

"Hey, you're the one that's most undressed than all of us. Maybe next time you should wear pants and a long sleeved shirt." People laugh in the background and we turn around.

"Yeah, as though it seems like us guys here love it, it's not too good for this whether. I'm not even going to fight about it," Mike says.

"Oh, so you're saying you don't like the way she dresses?" Eric teases.

"Well…" Jessica gasped and hit him. Lauren continued to stare at me, setting out for her plan.

"Hey, so how'd you and Edward break up? I can tell her still has feelings for you if he dates someone who practically your twin besides the hair and the way you dress. Hah, Bella was horrible! You should've seen her," she snarls. I laugh along side of everyone, I'll play this game for a while. Amusement.

"Oh, trust me, I have. They have pictures of her everywhere in their house, especially in Edward's room! He keeps like millions under his pillows!" Lauren's expression drops. Innuendoes all around. Everyone catches it and we all walk towards the cave, Lauren not saying another word. DL laughs and holds me in his arms, seeing how much I'm still shaking. I can't enjoy this as much as I did yesterday. Knowing that my love is probably reserved for Edward throws me way off.

"Lauren is very annoying at times, and by the way, nice way to get everyone off your back," DL says, his mouth very close to my ear. I just nod and we enter the cave. A hole in the mountains just big enough for us to have some space. Mike and Eric start the fire and we all cuddle around it in doubles. Mike and Jessica, Eric and Angela, Lauren and Ryan, then me and DL.

"So, how'd you break up with Edward? You haven't answered," Angela asks. So far she's the only nice one besides DL.

"Well… long story short, we had our lives planned for the entire future even though we were only 14. He caught me with this guy, and then he gets angry and they move away to here," I lied, trying to amuse Lauren, and I got her trapped!

"So, why'd you follow him here?" Jessica asked.

"I didn't follow him… He never told me where he'd run off to. I got into a conflict at school and my mom and dad shipped me away here to live with the Cullens. They heard they take in anyone who needs it, and they knew them well. So, that brings me here. Parents hate me, I'm living with a family that definitely hates me."

"Hey, if you get another conflict at home, you can surely live with me," Mike smiles, leaning towards me. Jessica rolls her eyes and shifts her eyes away from me.

"Well, I promised I'd be good and it's better than jail."

"Wow, you were going to go to jail? What'd you do?"

I bit my tongue and thought of something that would throw them way off. "I murdered a kid. To be exact, the kid who I was with who broke me and Edward up."

"You did mean like… doing it, right?"

I laughed. "No way! I would _**NEVER**_sink that low. It was an interview. At first I thought it was to perform music, but it wasn't. The guy was looking for people for a club. Well, I was poor and had no choice. I took the job. They gave me this really skimpy uniform and I worked that night. I had no idea Emmett would force everyone to go because a band was playing there that he loved.

"I was a waiter at that club/restaurant and I had to serve the table next to where the Cullens sat. My job was to do what the customers needed to hawk up some cash. So this guy couldn't make a decision and I sat on the seat with him…" As I told the story I could practically see it in my head.

_**Very fast I untied the cardigan just enough so it would fall later. I sat down next to him, our legs touched. I looked over his shoulder at the menu and pointed to a random drink with my pen. "This one looks good," I said and flipped my hair back.**_

"_**Yeah… it does," he says, but his eyes were staring at something else. I looked down and sighed.**_

"_**It's so hot in here! We need better uniforms," I said and took off the cardigan. His mouth dropped open and I smiled. The guy dropped the menu and I bent down, trying to reach for it, but not actually trying. It was "too far" to reach and I sat back up. "I'm sorry, I'll get it." I placed one of my legs on the other side of him and reached the menu. When I got it, I sat down on him very close and held up the menu towards him. "I got it." He slapped the menu out of my hand and pulled me even closer to him. His lips touched mine and I closed my eyes, kissing back and pretending I was liking it. The guy traveled him hands up my back and my chest was on his, my eyes staring right into Edward's. **_

_**My eyes widened as I felt the second layer if my so called top come off. All that was left was my bra and a mini skirt. I moved away and tried getting away, but he refused. He put me back in place so I was staring at Edward again. "I'm a regular customer, no one has ever done that, you just helped this club a lot. But, I'm not done," he purred.**_

_**I closed my eyes and groaned, my arms wrapped around his neck. Finally he was satisfied a few seconds later and I got up, put back on my clothes, took their orders, and walked away. I heard a bam and glass breaking. When I turned around I saw Edward beating the guy's head into the table. "Don't you ever touch my girlfriend ever again!" he growled. The guy fought back.**_

"_**No one who works her has a boyfriend! It's against the rules! Which means, you're lying," he yelled and pushed Edward into the bar. Before the guy came I stopped him by kissing him.**_

"_**If you want to continue being a customer, you need to calm down," I said. Behind me I heard Edward get up. As I turned I saw his fist and he was ready to pound the guy. Be fore he could, I grabbed his wrist and brought him into a backroom. I pushed him onto one of the bed and started screaming.**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I screamed.**_

"_**You're asking me? What about you? Are you ready to throw away everything we've created together?" he yelled back.**_

"_**It's my job! What was I supposed to do?"**_

"_**A job?" he laugh teased. "No job is required to do something like that! That was your doing! If that was a job, why would you choose a job in this crap!"**_

"_**It pays good! I'm trying to go somewhere in life! Unlike you who counts on Carlisle's money!"**_

"_**He gives it to me! There are no good jobs in this dump! So, excuuuse me for not wanting to have a stupid sadistic job like this!"**_

"_**You know what, I'm done! This job is better than nothing! Anyways, it's WAY better than living a life with a stupid, violent, idiot like yourself!"**_

"_**I don't care either!" he continued on stalking towards me, cornering me into the wall. "Why would I want to be married to a slut!" He slapped me with the back of his hand on my face. "You go ahead living the life of a whore!" He stomped furiously out of the room and I sat crying for the rest of the night.**_

"Wow. Who knew Edward could be so violent…" Lauren said, losing interest in him like that. "I now understand why Bella moved back wither her mom."

"So how's it living with them?" Eric asked.

"If you've noticed Edward and I have glaring wars. It's really uncomfortable especially living with him. We have to share rooms because no one wants to give up their room for me. Yeah, they don't like me as much as Bella," I said.

"Well, let's get rid of the drama and go back to having fun," DL says. We all screamed yeahs and then played truth or dare.

Lie after lie after lie. These last ones made sense, the first ones, not so much. I am exactly who the person was in the fake memory. Stupid and idiotic. And there's no getting out of that.

**So things that are italicized AND bold are fake ones Esther/Bella uses to explain things to Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Mike, Eric, Ryan, and DL. The regular italicized is real memories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's the FIFTH CHAPTER! After this will come the more interesting parts!**

**Chapter 5: Memories of the Past**

This entire week was filled with memories. Each person everyday. It's like this was meant to only last a week. First day: Edward. Second day: Alice. Third day: Jasper. Fourth day: Rosalie. Fifth day: Emmett. Sixth day: Carlisle. Seventh day (today): Esme. These memories I just "got back" from. They were all about her motherly love for me. Making food for me even though the smell was utterly disgusting. She would sacrifice anything for me. This just makes things even worse. I lied to someone like that. Should've stuck to the truth.

There's a knock at my door. It's Saturday, and I'm guessing today will probably be the end. This is where it may end, but everything else has started. There's another knock and in comes my true love. He leans on the doorway. "May I help you?" I ask, more polite than ever. A smile rises on his face.

"What? Not mean today?"

"I've changed my ways," I said and stood up. "Where's everyone else?"

"They went out." Of course. Hunting. "They'll be back soon." More like in many hours. "Look, I want to show you something."

"Sure. But I don't like surprises."

He smiles. "Just deal with it." He left the room to let me change. I slipped on denim short shorts, a dark gray tank top, faux-fur trim hooded jacket, thick and high winter socks, and brown leather boots. For a while I stared in the mirror. My hair was still straighten, as it's just natural. I grabbed a curler and curled my hair to fix my real self. When I stepped out, Edward stared and mouth dropped open.

"Yeah, I know. I'm exactly like Bella." He covers up by looking down my outfit.

"Why do you wear that kind of stuff?" I know I've been wearing a lot of short and exposed things, but I have the best excuse.

"Alice says she doesn't want me to end up like Bella, and she is the one who bought all this for me." He nods and walks towards the front door.

"Shall we?"

_I sit on one of the branches on the tree in the middle of the meadow. Edward stands right under me, trying to figure out where I am. My legs kick and the tree shakes. With that I jump down, not trying to catch myself. Edward immediately catches me. His face is stricken with fear. I laugh and he growls._

"_That wasn't even funny. You could've hurt yourself? What if I didn't catch you?"_

"_I knew you would," I said and leaned in to kiss him. He reluctantly pulled away and set me on my feet._

"_What if I didn't see you or I wasn't in the right position to catch you? What if—"_

"_What if, what if, what if! Jeez, those 'what ifs' will never happen. You sense me everywhere. You know where I am all the time." I walked in front of him and reached in for a kiss, hoping it'll come this time around. But yet again I'm met by stumbling onto the ground. I find this chance to have some fun._

_I groan and clutch my stomach with my right hand. With my left arm I hold myself up. My breathing becomes heavier and I let out a painful yell. Edward gasped and leans down with me. "Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" he yells. I make tears fall out my eyes and I lean myself against the tree. "Bella!"_

"_Edward, it hurts! My stomach!" I yell arching my back against the tree. My left hand grips at the grass underneath me. "Edward!"_

"_Bella, I'm right here! Can you hear me?"_

"_It hurts!" I cry. I unbutton my shirt and take it off, exposing my stomach and lacy bra. Another yell "escapes" my mouth. Edward's eyes grow big and he tries grabbing his phone out of his pocket._

"_Hold on, I'll call Carlisle!" I slap the phone out of his hand as he starts dialing._

"_NO! He'll hurt me! They'll do nothing but hurt me! Can't you see what they've done? I—"I let out another yell and grip at my thigh. "AHHH!" I scream, leaning down, pretending my leg has no more strength. I pull off my shorts and grip at my thigh. Edward stares at me, not knowing what to do. He presses his lips against mine._

"_Don't worry, I'm right here." I pull him in and kiss him again. After that we're rolling around in the grass. I throw his shirt off and he runs his hand through me hair._

"_Shall we?" I asked._

"_That was a dirty trick… But…." He laughs. "We shall…"_

"We shall," I say, a smile playing on my lips, and link our arms together.

"Wait, vampires don't travel this way…" he started. Alice told everyone that I knew and things softened up in the house. They started being free with their abilities. He walked me out the door then slung me on his back before I could even blink. "Hold on tight."

He dashed off into the trees so fast the trees were just a blob of one color. I close my eyes enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing my hair back, my face becoming cold. I've felt this feelings before… and I knew exactly from where. I realized being Bella isn't too bad. These memories are definitely something. I mean, who else would have a vampire as a boyfriend? There will be some twists and turns, and there has been, but it's actually a good thing.

Edward tapped my shoulder. "We're here." I opened my eyes and got off his back. After fixing my outfit, I took in what was in front of me. And there it was. I walked past Edward and stared at the tree. The trunk twirling around and breaking out into many vine that were covered with green leaves. I touch the tree and close my eyes. This is the place where our memories stay. I climbed the tree and sat on the branch I saw on picture 2. Edward came after me and we created that picture.

"I see you do remember," he said and leaned in. Our lips were just an inch apart when I pushed him away, making him fall off the tree. He landed with a bam and I gasped. I jumped down and kneeled next to him.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" I started. He actually started laughing.

"I'm a vampire, I should've caught myself." He laughed. I sigh in relief.

"Good." He smiled and leaned in for another kiss. I leaned back but was met with the grass. Edward found an opportunity and kissed me. He continually kissed me until I had the strength to push away this strong vampire. I slapped him hard on the cheek.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" I screamed. He stood up with me and grabbed my hand.

"Bella, please!"

"I'm Esther!" I don't know why I was dening it now of all times were we'd be together, the happy ending ever fairytale has. He probably knows I'm Bella. He's seen how I've changed. "I'm not Bella! Why do I live in her shadow? I need to be myself! I have had memories and you know what? None of them had you or Alice, Or Emmett… Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle! So just back off!"

"Look, I know you're Bella! Stop denying it!"

"Stop pushing her onto me! I'll be who I'll be! My name is Esther! Get that into your mind!" I grew my wings and he yelled for me.

"Wait! Don't leave me! Please! I can't like this!"

_I woke up with Edward laying down besides me. I realized we were both nude. Edward stroked my head and kissed my forehead. "That was amazing," he said, his body pressed tightly against me._

"_That was against everything you've made for us," I said, turning around so our faces were facing each other. Edward pulled me in closer and started again. I pushed him. "Edward, why would you change your mind?" He lifted the blanket and stared at my body. One hand reached for my chest and he traced down the middle of my body, all the way down to my toes._

"_With a body like that, I couldn't stop myself." I gave him a kiss and stood up and walked over to my closet. I grabbed a bra and panties then slipped them on. Edward pushed me against the wall and took off my panties. He then entered very quickly. I slapped him._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_Well sorry if I want some action!" He growled._

"_Go wait downstairs." He nodded and walked down. I sighed. I've never felt this way with Edward. Pure hate. I picked up my panties and put on a white dress that I saw hanging in my closet. When I got downstairs Edward was dressed and he had an angry expression on._

"_Follow me."_

_He walked deep into the forest and I followed not too sure what will happen after this. For the first time in my life I was afraid of him. I should've known he is no different. I bet he has gone for Lauren and Jessica. _

"_I'm leaving."_

"_What?" I screamed. "Is that why you did it with me? Edward, you should've told me."_

_He laughed. "You think I did that because I love you? I've had many victims in my plan! And to think I'd fall for the most annoying, ugly little girl? Jeez, you weren't even that good. Thought you'd have a lot more practice seeing how guys cling to you. I mean, I thought you had a reputation where you used to live. Guess I was wrong."_

"_So, you're saying you never loved me? And all that was a lie?"_

"_OF COURSE! I finally got you in bed! And it was all for nothing! Anyways, we're leaving." I broke down crying and Edward followed me down. "But, if your willing to try one more time, I'd be happy to stay." He tore my dress and reached underneath it. I gasped and pushed him away. "Fine, I'll leave." He then disappeared leaving me crying on the floor with those horrible memories left._

"No! I'm not going to put up with your trash!" I screamed.

"Please! I can't stand being away from you! I know you're Bella! I know exactly who you are!"

"Then you know my memories!" He looked up at me surprised.

"What? Did you just admit you remember me?"

"One memory means nothing! And you know what I realized!"

"What?"

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed and flew away back to the house. I flew through the window making sure no one saw me. The I grabbed my backpack, a pillow, and blankets and flew away forever. I will never go back to Edward. I won't let him get to the point where I'd do anything for him. Especially what happened in that memory.

I found a cave and slept there for the night. My dreams haunted me of memories of what Edward was… What the Cullens were. Every second making this dream a nightmare. My life was a nightmare. I did get some flashes of my life before them, but they were supposedly the most important.

Someone shook me, waking me from the horrible nightmare. I turned around and saw DL there. "What are you doing sleeping in a cave?" he asked. "Edward get to you?"

I scoffed. "Yeah, worse than what you could ever think…"

"What'd he do?" I decided to lie at this point. He doesn't need to know about the other parts.

"Well, he said I should stay away from you. He said you're dangerous or something." This time he scoffed and sat down next to me.

"Oh, please, he's just jealous. Anyone would be when compared to me." Someone ran up to use holding a needle.

"I got it!" he yelled in joy. DL closed his eyes and stared at him.

"Not now, Dean."

"You told me to get this drug and I did! I know exactly what you want it for!" he said. I stared at him confused and then I somehow heard his thoughts. _Why would he… OOOOH, the girl is right there…. Oops. Well, she is pretty hot, should've kept her to myself. Man, how I would like to take DL's place. That girl is fine. _He then fantasized about what he could do and I shut it out. Wow, Edward was right. DL is going to drug me so he could sleep with me without me trying to escape.

"DL, what's going on?" I asked seeming dumb.

"Nothing. It's just a shot," he said. He grabbed it from the guy called Dean and looked towards me.

"What's it for?"

"You." He grabbed my wrist and injected it. I didn't feel anything and DL took off my clothes. Now, I decided to play along long enough so I could kill him. He then grabbed a camera from Dean. "Pose for me." I giggled, realizing it was a drug.

"You mean like this?" I asked, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Dean took a picture. DL pushed away and shook his head.

"Alone." He tossed me hand cuffs and I cuffed myself to the wall and pulled myself up. One snap then I felt something very cold. I looked up and the cuffs were frozen. They broke apart and then I stared at DL and Dean. "What the hell just happened?"

"This," I said and controlled the ocean behind me. A huge water wall blocked our exit. From there I wrapped tentacles around them both. Then I manifested myself some clothes, or just replaced the exact same thing I was wearing just a few minutes ago. "Don't you ever do that to any girl ever again!" I screamed. They nodded. I froze the water then returned the water back to the sea except the frozen water that wrapped around DL and Dean. I then grew my wings and flew back to the Cullen's house. I mean, what else could I do? Edward was right. But then again, he's somehow exactly like Dean.

Then I landed on the ground and pulled in my wings. But then I saw them all packing. I ran up to Alice and she turned around, her face full of anger. "What?" she asked cruelly.

"What are you guys doing? Why are you packing?" I demanded.

"We're leaving. We won't let you tear this family apart. You've done enough already."

"What?" She sighed and left. Then helped Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme pack the cars. I walked inside the house and the place was practically empty. Edward walked down the stairs and saw me. He growled and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want? We're leaving, Bella or Esther. What ever. Either way, we don't want you. Just leave us be." He walked past me and outside. I followed him and everyone was talking.

"We'll hunt there. Okay, here we go," Carlisle said. Everyone walked to their separate cars but I started yelling.

"WAIT! Don't leave!" I screamed. They all turned towards me and rolled their eyes. "What's driving you away?"

"We want Bella, and seeing she just disappeared she has to be somewhere else. And you made it perfectly clear you're not Bella," Rosalie explained. They then all entered their cars.

"No! I am Bella! I'm sorry! I… I knew I should've told you! I was just afraid of what would happen! PLEASE, give me a chance!"

"It's too late, you can't change anything. How can you prove your Bella?" Edward asked. I stayed silent. Then he sighed. "Let's go." They started their cars and I started to blurt out all the memories I had.

"Alice! I remember you! You took me shopping even though I completely hated it! You got expelled protection my reputation at school! You said you'd give up anything for me! That you were my sister! Not caring of the consequences! What's happened?" From the side mirror I saw Alice's head drop.

"Jasper! We barely talk but only because you weren't too comfortable around humans! But yet you were a brother to me. One time you saved me from something that could get very bad by making these guys feel hate towards me! It may sound horrible, but it was better that what could've happened." Jasper's eyes lit up.

"Rosalie! You told me your story, about why you would never want me to become a vampire! Even though you were mean, as I thought, you weren't! You were only trying to protect me! You were there whenever I needed you, even though you may not have acted it! You were everything a sister would ask for!" Rosalie sighed, remembering everything.

"Emmet! My huge teddy bear! Right after Alice, I knew you were ready to pumble Lauren right after her! You protect me and I know you beat up some guys who were checking me out." I laughed. "You wouldn't care of what would come next, always focusing on the present with your booming laughter and huge bear hugs! I love you like a little girl with a new thing to cuddle with." Emmett had a smile on his face after that.

"Carlisle! Every memory I have of you is either bandaging me up or speaking to Charlie about Edward and I! But one time after the James accident you then had a fatherly image to me! You checked everything twice to make sure I would be okay! Everything you've done for me was to make sure Edward's and my relationship stayed! Making sure I stayed alive so I could have my happy ending!"

"Esme! You cooked for me even though the smell appalled to you! You stood by me through all the pain I went through! Made sure I was safe and had a loving family with me! You gave me everything I would want! Everytime I think of you I see a smile on your loving expressions… Giving me hope that you guys would be the people I'd be with forever!" Then I looked at Edward's car.

"And Edward… Oh gosh, Edward! You have no idea how much I love you!" As I spoke I got flashes of many memories of Edward and I. "When ever I simply had a bad dream, you were there to comfort me! Wanted what's best to me! Not wanting to change me because you know how horrible Hell you be! You had lived in pain your entire life before you met me! You had told me you were dead and then you found me and you were alive… You're sky had lit up and you were amazed by the beauty of it… Every time our lips touch or our bodies meet, everything stops and it's only you and I in the world… We don't care about anyone else… All there was was us… No one else could enter our world, break down the shield that protects us which is love… I've lost you once with a horrible impression, but I hunted you down and realized it was for protection... You loved me more than everyone's love in the world times a hundred!" I took a pause and took a deep breath.

"What happened to that? What happened to my shopaholic sister? My jealous, understanding sister? The annoying and huggable teddy bear? The emotion brother? The caring father? Loving mother? And the most understanding, overprotective, loving machine boyfriend?

"What happened to that family? How could everything change like this? Are you guy ready to leave it all behind? I know who I am now… I have my memories! Why won't you guys stay?" They then started driving away. "Don't leave me! I'm sorry! What have I done?" I screamed. I fell to my knees, a river of tears coming down my eyes. The ground shook beneath me and rainclouds covered the sky. Rain poured down and the waters roared. Wind blew all around me and lightning shot out from the sky. "What have I done?" I cried and everything grew silent.

No one was here, all that would be heard were my weeps. I called out their names, but heard no response. They were gone.

_So I'm moving on, letting go_

_Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got the memories _

_While I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

_We might be apart, but I hope you always know_

_You'll be with me wherever I go_

**Well, the end! Bella is all alone now! The cullen are gone! Haha, JK! You'll just have to find out in the next chapter!**


	6. Syotos Video

**Go to youtube . com and search lovingmaiweird**

**There should be a video called See You On The Other Side by LovingmaiWeird**

**Click on that video to see what the story will be about**

**The ending of the video is misleading!**

**So, my signature...**

**Don't let my words fool you! (lovingmailiaf's sign)**

**And lovingmaiweird's is...**

**Dogs are cute,**

**Cat's are strange,**

**People say I'm weird,**

**And that will never change!**

**You don't have to watch the video, but I'd suggest it if you're confused.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yeah, I have all my ideas in my head and I want to get them down as fast as I can, not trying to seem rushed! So sorry if it does sound like that, and I will start fixing the mistakes in the chapters! Saw many mistakes in the last one.**

**Chapter 6: It's Now Called Lying**

**Edward's POV**

"What am I going to do? I've lost Bella forever! Who knows where she went?" I growled at my family. Everything always sucks for me! When will I ever get my happy ending? Why can't I have that fairytale ending where we all live happily after with kids sitting on our laps as we tell them stories? If only I were human! Bella and I would have a perfectly normal life!

"Edward, you need to calm down! There has to be a way to get Bella back!" Alice said trying to comfort me. But I knew she had no idea how… Being a mind reader has it's advantages. But right now, of all times, I wish I hadn't heard her thoughts. She was doubting that we'd find her. I guess I kind of agree with her. I mean, Bella has wings! She could fly half-way around the world for all we know!

"How though?"

"I don't know! We have to draw her to us!" Ugh! Did she forget about my ability? She has no idea how to draw someone towards us who has wings and who knows what other ability! We had agreed she had come down from heaven which means she probably has amazing powers!

"How about this…" Emmett started and I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Hey, Eddie boy, I saw that! But anyways, we need to make her bring her feelings to the surface! First of all, we need to lure her to us. Start packing our things than make something happen! Like someone hit a baseball then we all scream and yell! I'm sure she'd hear us!"

"Emmett, that's a great idea!" Alice said happily, planning everything out, looking into the future. I ignored it for now, now bothering to look in.

"Um, one thing genius—"Emmett gasped by Jasper's words.

"You think I'm a genius! Oh Jazzy! I've always loved you!" He cried and jumped into Jasper's arms. Jasper growled and dropped him. "OWW! Hurtful!"

"Anyways, Emmett, one problem to that plan, we have no idea where Bella is. She has wings! For all we know she could be flying away somewhere around the entire world!"

"She couldn't get that far, she does have to rest… It's worth a try. But what do we do after we lure her to us? How do we get her to make her splurt out the truth?"

"Splurt?" Emmett asked.

"Ugh! I don't really know, just felt like saying it there! Of all people you're the one pointing out my mistakes Dumbo!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I may have huge ears but does it look like I can flap them around and fly? Hey! That's be awesome! I could sneak up on Edward anytime! Just flap, flap-"

"Shut up, Emmett! This is a serious matter!" Rosalie yelled. "We need to bring on to the surface!"

"Bring what—"

"Her memories! Jeez, I thought you'd be at least a bit smarter figuring how long we've been in high school."

"Heeey!"

"Hay is for horses now, SHUT UP!" Alice screamed.

"Alice, bad language is no way to deal with things."

"In what—"

"Ugh! Emmett if I let you do something, will you be quiet?" Rosalie said, finally annoyed.

"That depends…" Rosalie grabbed Emmett and brought him into the guest room. We all knew what would be going on in there so we continued the conversation. What weird interruptions that was. I thought Emmett would at least be a bit more mature and realize what's going on.

"Okay, so like Rosalie was saying… We need to bring forth a memory…" Alice slapped her hands together, knowing exactly which memory. But it was the first part and Bella made it clear she would never let me touch her. So we resulted to the second part where we leave. "She'd want us back so much she'd tell us everything! This is awesome! We'll start right away!"

We all nodded and went to do the things Alice had told us. Carlisle and Esme took the top floor, Alice and Jasper the second, and Rosalie, Emmett, and I were on the bottom. We packed everything we could fit in our cars and were practically ready for Bella. Instead we saw her flying towards us. She landed gracefully on her feet and I went into the house to grab another box. And from there, everything went down hill. It was painful to see Bella in so much pain, but the plan did work, in a very dirty and evil way.

**Bella's POV**

I sat, for who knows how long, crying out almost everything in me. I was officially dead. My heart had shrunk into nothing, leaving one huge black hole in my chest. Just as I had felt when they left me the first time. To think that they could result to this. I gave them everything I had and they repay me by leaving me heart gone and powers uncontrollable. Storms had continually started and stopped. There was nothing I could do. The weather would change whenever my mood changed. Right now I was sad beyond depressed and that would bring in the lightning in the storms. I stared up, my tears finally drying out. Rain fell into my face gently then grew harder.

"You've left me alone. Where does this leave us? What am I to do?" I whispered. After a few more minutes I found enough strength to get up and find that note from about a week ago. I opened it and read what it said.

_Written in pen, sealed with a kiss_

_If you love me, you'll answer this_

_I love you, and will be true_

_Can't you tell by the things we do_

_I love you and I think you're grand_

_Wherever we go, I'll hold your hand_

_With every kiss that passes by_

_And every tear that I cry_

_From being too far away_

_There's no more reason to delay_

_Over each ocean, and through each land_

_Our feet sinking in the sand_

_For years to come, and all the past_

_Time does travel very fast_

_So I take this time to say how much I love you_

_And hope you'd find the way to love me too_

_Memories that kept us apart_

_But stored forever in my heart_

_I send out all I store_

_Knowing it'll end up back on my door_

_I love you. I would never let anything bad happen to you. Forever I'll wait until I know exactly who you are._

Tears fell out of my eyes, if there were any left. I cried and held the note tightly in my chest. A bit of my heart was restored, but there was still a huge chunk waiting to be pieced back together.

"Bella?"

I gripped the note tighter. The voice was my imagination. He left, I saw him. He loves me, and I know that. But he doesn't know I'm Bella so he can't return that love. The mind can lie so bad there can't be a way out.

"Bella, turn around." I shook my head and cried harder.

"You're not real… You're not real," I whispered over and over to myself. Thunder and lightning struck and the ground shook again. "Go away! You're not real!" I tried screaming at myself. But it didn't work, t voice stayed making the storm grow bigger.

"Bella! Bella! Turn around! Look at me!" He touched my shoulder and I gasped. Everything grew louder. The ocean hit the mountains, people were being evacuated.

"You're not real! You left! You left me!" I screamed and pushed his hand away. The lights turned off and cracks opened in the ground. Cable wires popped and the entire town of Forks was being evacuated. "You're in my mind! Get out!"

"Bella! Listen to me and turn around! Touch my hand!" His hand held out in front of me but I didn't take it. I would not be able to take the pain it would cause me if my hand dropped to the ground. "Take my hand!"

"No! You're not here! You've left me…" Everything grew again and trees were being knocked over. The town was flooding and I couldn't help it. Voices of all the citizens entered my mind. They all worried about their houses. People screamed through the crowd trying to find their family. Luckily no one was hurt, at least not yet.

"Bella! Look at us!" I ran my hands through my hair and screamed.

"You're not real! You're causing this! You're torturing these people!" I screamed looking up to meet the unreal faces of my so called family. I have all my memories. From birth to now… I'm letting out my entire life! I stood up. "You are gone! You're nothing! You left me!"

"Bella! Listen to us! We're here! You need to stop this storm!" Alice cried. She grabbed my wrist and I felt her ice cold skin. It immediately hit me. But it didn't calm me, it only made me angrier. When she touched me I saw their entire plan! A stupid plan that made me go through all this pain! They need to feel that pain! They will pay!

"You betrayed me!" I screamed. Everything grew and only grew. The window shattered and I stood right at the edge.

"Bella, don't! Don't do this!" Esme cried.

"You put this upon yourselves! It's all your fault!" I looked down and saw the water right there. There was a tsunami, it's raining, only making things worse. "One jump and I'm dead! Is that what you want?"

"Bella don't! Please! We're sorry! We weren't thinking!" Alice screamed over roaring sounds of my pain.

"You shut up!" I snapped at her. "You were the one who came up with that memory! The worst one of my entire life! You think I'm going to let that go? I've already died! What's stopping me from going again?"

"Bella, you need to stop this right now!" Carlisle said, trying to make the best decisions. But he didn't know that decision was the worse thing he could do in his life! "Think of all the people who live here! How do you think they feel? You could die, but what about them?" Right after he said that I knew he regretted it.

"Fine! You don't want me so I'll make this easy for you!" I turned and jumped, my arms spread wide. This is it. I fell into the water and didn't bother holding my breath. My eyes closed. There was nothing left for me in this world. My job is done… I can't fulfill what I was meant for…

"_Bella, why have you jumped?" the voice asked. I was so taken by the light and the power of the voice. _

"_I could not take the pain they gave me. It was too much to handle, I'm sorry. Please forgive me," I pleaded._

"_I've already forgiven you. But you're job isn't done. Don't let this take you down. I've given you the power to renourish the world. Now go and do that."_

"_I don't know how to! Everything I needed is gone! They were what kept me going!"_

"_No. You don't need them. All you need is to trust in me. You do that and everything will go good."_

I sighed then the light grew and then shrunk into a garden. "Bella!" Edward cried. I looked at him and our eyes met. From there everything changed. I saw my entire life from when I was born up until now. And now I feel like a complete jerk! How much I've made Edward suffer because I was too selfish to admit who I was. First time I wasn't stubborn… He moved his face closer to mine and right before we kissed I stopped him.

"Wait…" I whispered. Edward sighed and I sat up so he wouldn't be carrying me anymore.

"I'm sorry…" he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. I then smirked then started laughing. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No… You did everything right… It's just the irony of this…" He laughed softly then put on the confused face again. "It's just a… de ja vu." He thought about it then nodded. Edward left then and I remembered Edward leaving now. And both times I jumped. But this time… Edward saved me. I stared at him as he thought about everything. From how far we've gone in just a week.

While he did that, I knocked him over and pressed my lips against his. His shirt was off and I felt the coldness of it soaking through my wet clothes. Our lips moved in sync and he started kissing down my neck. I threw my head back, exposing my neck to him. He flipped us over so now he was on top. His hands grabbed my shirt and pulled it off. I pulled off his bottoms and from there everything was amazing.

After so many long years and this is the way we have our real first time where it's actually not painful for me. In Esme's garden with who knows who is watching from inside the house. This time Edward is more gentle with me, unlike that horrible experience. Well it did end up that it was actually an illusion created by one of the Volturi people.

"Whoa! Esme needs the area!" Emmett yelled when he walked out of the house. His eyes landed on my naked body and his eyes grew wide. Edward growled then grabbed his shirt and wrapped it around me. Then he slipped on his underwear and pants so quickly I barely caught it.

"Don't you dare, Emmett!" Emmett's eyes grew bigger and he immediately ran away. Edward growled louder and ran after him. There was the sound of glass breaking and many booms. I laughed and grabbed my clothes. When I got into the house Alice was eyeing me with a smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes and ran up the stairs. After searching through the closet I finally found one outfit that covered me enough. Jeez, if only I remembered my real self before Alice took me shopping.

I put on black shorts, a dark purple tank top under a black lighter tank top, a brown leather jacket that went lower than my shorts, black high heeled boots that go a little higher than my knees, a heart necklace, and a charm bracelet. When I walked downstairs I saw Esme yelling at the boys. I laughed then sat next to Alice and Rosalie.

"We're back to normal again, you know, besides your new appearance," Alice said.

"Yeah… and by normal you mean…?"

"Exactly. It'll never be normal."

"Especially with my new wardrobe! I wish I were my normal self when we went shopping…"

"Glad to have you back," she smiled.

**Edward's POV**

I was finally back with my Bella. My angel. "Whoa! Esme needs the area!" Emmett yelled when he walked outside. I didn't have to turn around to see him staring at Bella's wonderful body. I growled and wrapped my shirt around Bella. In a flash I put on my clothes and had to listen to Emmett's fantasies.

_Man! Looks at that shape! I should've been the lonely one! Who knew it could've payed off…_

"_Bella…" Emmett whispered in her ear._

"_Yes?" she asked._

"_Will you be my girl?"_

"_Always…" She stood up and took off her clothes. "I can't stay away from you anymore." She grabbed Emmett's face and shoved it into her chest. He flipped them over and he was on top. His hands traveled around her body and his mouth following behind. Bella moaned and groan. "Emmett!" They grew louder and she held onto the bed sheets._

"_Does it hurt?"_

_She moans again. "Yes!"_

"_Do you want me to stop?"_

"_NEVER!"_

_Oh yeah! That would be amazing…_

I growled louder and I sensed his excitement. _I'm not afraid of you Eddie! I can have any girl I want! Especially her…_

"Don't you dare Emmett!" I said as another fantasy came to his mind. He then ran away and I followed him. I slammed him through the wall that Esme just fixed. He slid across the polished wood floor and crashed into the glass coffee table. "You will not defile my Bella!"

"That can't stop me from thinking!" Another one went and worse than all of them pushed together. I grabbed his arm and tore it off. He yelled.

"That will teach you!" Emmett growled, spit venom on his arm, and reattached it. Esme screamed and then gave us the speech.

**Alice's POV**

I have Bella back! We can go shopping every weekend and I can finally get her all _those _outfits for Edward! She'll probably live forever because of who she is! We'll be a happy family! Rosalie loves Bella! Emmett gets smacked in the head everyday by Bella! Jasper won't have to go through pain, which is VERY good for me… *cough* *cough* if you know what I mean. Edward and Bella can get their marriage! And—

_Edward takes a step forward. He wears an entire black outfit and has a silvering around his finger. Black wings are attached to his back, making him look like the devil. Bella steps up and grows out her beautiful angel wings. She wears that white dress and that's all. Edward is Dark. Bella is Light._

"_I don't want to do this…" Bella whispers._

_Edward opened his mouth but said nothing for a short moment. "I'm just sorry I let this go on for so long…" He held out one hand and with the other he clasped it with the other one. Then he made a line with it across his body. A gold sword appeared._

_Behind him appeared an entire army of people dressed in black, the same outfit as Edward. In the front of the crowd was Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and me… On Bella's side was nothing. It was only her. Alone in this battle. Above Bella a bright light shone down on her._

"_Attack!" Edward screamed and he started fighting Bella with everyone else circling around them, throwing things for Bella to avoid._

"_It ends this way, does it…" Bella whispered and closed her eyes._

Bella sat down with Rosalie and I and I put on a fake smile. We walked briefly as I sat, wondering why… Why Bella had that weird illness… Why she came back in the form of an angel… Why she had no memories… Why there's going to be a war… I don't want to lose her again…

"**Why she had no memories…" If you can figure out the answer to that one, I'll send you the next chapter that was written differently than what will be up on here. It's really special. The answer is in the first 5 chapter and if you remember it, hooray for you! It's not only 1 person, just anyone who gets it right, there's no catch to it!**


	8. Chapter 7

**gHoe you enjoy and don't forget to watch the video for this story! It'll make more sense to you after!**

**The bold and stuff didn't come out so it might be confusing.**

**Chapter 5: The Mission**

"Bella…" Edward whispered. I turned around and looked into his eyes. "What happens now?" I sighed. I don't know myself… I haven't gotten my mission yet. So for now it's the awkward moment where you know you're going to have to give up something soon. "You have your memories… but what about your mission?"

I sighed and tucked my hair behind my ear as I sat up. "I don't know. I don't have it. Maybe that was my mission… When I jumped I talked… to God. He told me that I need to… heal the world I guess…"

"How are you supposed to do that?"

"I don't know! I wish this would be less complicated."

"Here, I want to bring back the comfort in this relationship." I bit my lip knowing exactly where he was going to take me. The meadow. We always thought that was the place to get all answers. I have a different perspective and he still has the same. God told me to trust in him… But he hasn't showed me what to do. So I wait. Edward stands up and runs to the other side of the bed where I'm sitting in a second. He holds out his hand and I take it after a few seconds.

When I stood up he whipped me around his back and for once I saw the movements this time. It wasn't as fast as it usually is. That's strange… Wait, maybe he decided to go slower this time. I sighed then climbed down. Edward turned and looked at me confused. I took a step towards him and ran my hands through his hair.

"I've traveled your way once… Let's try my way," I said.

"What?" I grabbed his hand and stood on the balcony. "Bella, what do you mean?" I smiled but it didn't seem to reach my eyes.

"We're going to fly." I grew my wings and Edward stared at me in amazement. His hand touched my left wing and he traced it down to the tip.

"I've still haven't gotten use to how beautiful you are… To be honest… I'm afraid." He said taking in a huge unneeded breath. I pressed my lips to his for a moment then pulled away.

"Of what?" I asked, my arms wrapped around his neck. He snaked his hands around my waist and up my back, bringing me closer to him. His eyes stared into mine and his lips curved into a smile for a brief second then turned to a frown.

"I don't know what will happen when you get your mission… You're no doubt going to have to leave. I don't want that…"

I closed my eyes and felt the sun hitting my face. Behind my eyelids I saw the shining of the diamonds off Edward's skin. I opened my eyes and saw that exactly. The sun was directly above us, making his entire body shimmer. I brushed my right hand against his cheek and he leaned into it. "I will never leave you…" I whispered with a smile. A tear fell from my eyes.

**Edward's POV**

"I don't know what will happen when you get your mission… You're no doubt going to have to leave. I don't want that…" I whispered looking right into her eyes. I'm afraid. I've always been afraid of Bella getting hurt, but right now I'm afraid that I'll be hurt. I know that since she didn't tell us she had her memories she knew this would happen. That she would have to leave. She didn't want to break our hearts.

The clouds above cleared and the sun shined down right onto us like we were in a spotlight. My skin created the diamond effect and it glared onto Bella. Her white wings glowed and she looked even more beautiful. She opened her eyes and looked up at the sun. Then she looked back down and brushed her right hand against my cheek. I leaned into it, enjoying the warmth of her skin. "I will never leave you…" she whispered. A tear fell down from her eyes and it sparkled between the sun and my sparkles.

"I hope not…" I whispered back and kissed her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her up so our faces were leveled. Her wings stretched out and we continued to kiss. Before I knew it my feet were off the ground. I looked and saw she was holding onto me. How she managed to carry me seeing how heavy I was, I don't know. It's probably one of her powers.

"Now, to the meadow?"

I smiled and kissed her once more. "To the meadow," I breathed out. She smiled and she flipped herself over so that we faced the ground. Then we flashed through the forest. It was even faster than I am, so I guess things were flipped here. It was as if I were the normal one. Well, I'm way too normal compared to Bella. She's an angel! For all we know I'm practically the devil.

As we got right above the meadow she flew down gracefully with a woosh as the wind hit her wings. She put me down and then stared at the tree. Then she smiled. "I feel so much more comfortable knowing what this place is unlike the last time we visited…" she said and pulled in her wings. She then ran towards the tree, jumped, swung around the branch sticking out once then did a black flip, landing on that branch. The wind blew some of the leaves off the tree and her hair blew in that direction.

She turned around and smiled at my shocked face at what she did. And I must say… wow. She really has some skills. "What? I'm not normal anymore…" she said, holding onto the trunk of the tree.

"I'm just surprised…" She smiled and tilted her head to the side a little.

"Are you going to come up here?"

I took a deep then smiled. I ran and jumped off the trunk of the tree and landed on the branch with Bella. "I may not be as impressive, but I will never be as good as you." She leaned on the trunk and crossed her arms across her chest. Then she looked me up and down.

"You're right. I am better," she teased. She took a step towards me, twirled, then took another step so our toes were touching. "I haven't changed Edward. I'm still just Bella." That shocked me more than her little fancy flip thing. She was not only Bella. She's way more. Now I feel like I'm not good enough for her…

"You're way more than Bella. You are amazing Bella. You're too good for me…"

"Edward… I…" she started but I interrupted her by kissing her.

"Don't try and argue."

"No… I… I…." She then fell off the tree before I could react and hit the ground. I jumped off and landed on my knees right next to her.

"BELLA!" I screamed. I checked for a pulse but felt nothing. I quickly grabbed out my cell phone and jabbed in Carlisle's phone number.

"I know, we're on our way right now, Alice has a vision…" he said.

"She has no pulse!"

"So what exactly happened? Alice only saw you screaming next to Bella's body."

"Well we were just talking then she fell off the tree!"

I heard the phone call end and saw them gathered around Bella with me. Carlisle brought our her tool to check her out. "There's no sign that she's alive… I'm sorry…" He said and put away his tools slowly. I closed my eyes and gripped at the grass underneath me. I knew this would happen. I knew it was coming! Where is she?

"I don't understand…" I sobbed. Alice came towards me and grabbed my right hand in both of hers. She closed her eyes tightly and tried looking into the future. But all she came up with was total blackness. So we gone this for only for that to happen. I now understand… "Bella and I are just not supposed to be together are we?" I whispered. Alice's eyes dropped and I looked at her. _I guess it wasn't a fake… _"Alice, do you know something?"

She sighed and nodded her head. "I had a vision a few days ago. You wanted to kill Bella, and nothing stopped you… All of us and a lot of people were on your side and she was all alone."

My face fell to the ground and I yelled, punching a hole in the earth. "Why? Why would we fight her?"

"Maybe that was her mission…"

**Bella's POV**

_**Where am I? I sat in a bright room, stripped to the bone naked and my wings were out. This was different than when I stood before God. It was usually brighter and I had a more comfort and loving feeling unlike now. Now I feel exposed and scared. I wrapped my arms around my chest, trying to hide my breast.**_

"_Please… don't…" I heard a whisper… It sounded like… like… like me? I turned around and saw myself kneeling down in front of Edward. He stood up high with a gold sword in his hands. "What have you become?"_

"_I'm not that Edward. I've changed," he said coldly. He kneeled down in front of me and grabbed my chin tightly. His hands rose making me head do the same. My eyes met his but they weren't as I remembered them. They were a black hole of death. "Just as you have! You don't know what you put me through! So I had to change! I had to change myself so I wouldn't have to feel that pain! You don't realize what I went through!"_

"_Edward… I'm—"_

"_Don't you say that! You don't mean it!" He yelled and slapped my cheek with the back of his hand. I let out a small sob. "But, hey… you do have a nice body…" His hand touched every inch of my body as he reached under my white dress. I pushed him away and was immediately pushed down to the ground. Edward had his hands wrapped around my wrist keeping me pinned to the ground. "Don't you ever push me like!"_

"_What, like you pushed me to do things I didn't want to!"_

"_I was going to let you live with the one condition of being my girl, but hey, you dying is just as good…"_

"_Then why haven't you killed me yet! You could hang my naked and dead body up in your house as a memory you cherish! You sick bastard!"_

"_Why would I want a dead body that can't do anything compared to a live person who could do everything I want!"_

"_Why are you stalling?"_

"_Don't yell at me again or you'll regret it!"_

"_What will you do? Kill me! You have the chance! Go ahead! What the hell are you waiting for!" He growled. "Just do it! Kill me or rape me! Either way I'll end up dead! So do it! Make your choice! What are you waiting for? Why won't you do it?"_

"_BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" he screamed. My eyes grew big and my mouth opened. But instead of words coming out, there was a piercing scream._

_**In gasped and closed my eyes, falling to the ground. What's happened to Edward? (this is Bella, the one watching)**_

_I looked to see the gold sword pierced through my heart. My wrist were released and I felt my clothes get ripped off. But even though I was free from the hold, I was stuck to the ground by the sword that stuck into the ground along with me. And I was still captive of this monster that's done both. Raped me in the process of me dying. His mouth, tongue, and fingers making me dirty. And that is my death._

"_**How could Edward do that?" I whispered "How could he be so cruel?"**_

"_**That is what will happen if you don't do this correctly," a voice said. It wasn't God or anyone from heaven. I turned around and saw Edward there.**_

"_**Edward?"**_

"_**Yes… I don't want to be that monster, but it will happen if you make the wrong decision."**_

"_**What's my other choice?"**_

"_**Oh, you have many choices." He gestured to another scene that I was forced to watch.**_

_I stood in front of Edward. He held the same gold sword. An entire army was behind him, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie in the front leading it. I had myself in this battle. But they didn't know I had god. The sun shining down on me. Yeah, that's him. Edward screamed attack and they rushed towards me._

_I closed my eyes and fire blazed out in all directions from my back. "My side is stronger…" I whispered. The crowd stopped screaming and Edward started laughing._

"_You're only one person! What good can you do by yourself against the entire world?" he laughed. I opened my eyes and looked up at the sky._

"_Yes, I'm just one person. But I'm a person of God."_

_The fire made a circle around me and Edward, leaving everyone else out of this. Edward watches the fire grow up into the sky, bringing in the sun down at us. He glowed and sparkled, but it was way different than before. It's no longer beautiful as I used to think. It's masked with the death he'll create. What he's already created._

"_You can't do anything to me. You still love me. Meaning you're vulnerable," he hissed and his eyes changed. I created a pool of water under us, raising up to our knees. The water didn't put out the wall of fire and Edward stared._

"_Are you sure I'm the one that's vulnerable?" I asked. "I may still love Edward Cullen… but you are definitely not him. You've changed, and I'm not afraid to kill you."_

"_Then do it…"_

"_You're not going to fight?"_

"_I have no reason to be alive if you're not going to live my life with me."_

"_What are you saying?" I asked, my eyes still staring right into his._

"_I'm saying… I didn't sign up for this… I didn't realize we'd be fighting. Sure, I kind of wanted it then, but I was only angry… Can't we just hide?"_

_I sighed and moved my hair behind my ears. My wings went down a little and I looked at Edward. His black wings overpowering my feelings. The way his eyes look now are way too different for me to love. Edward Cullen that I loved is gone, disappearing into… this._

"_The battle doesn't end until one dies…" I whispered, taking a step towards him. Softly and slowly I pressed my lips to his. He kissed back then wrapped his arms around me. My wings pulling in._

"_Then let's end this," he whispered against my lips. Right after that I felt a sword pierce my heart. I looked down and saw the gold sword coming through my body. "I can't believe you fell for that…" I fell to the ground and the water turned red with my blood. The fire calmed down, and the water spread, soaking into the dead grass. Edward smirked and kneeled down next to me._

"_I knew you were different…" I whispered. "You can't be forgiven. You will perish in the lake of fire…"_

_**I watched Edward bend down and suck out my blood. It was hard to watch, just imagining this becoming real… I would never be able to live that. **_

"_**Are there still more?" I asked.**_

"_**Many," Edward replied.**_

_I was chained to a stone wall, unable to use my powers. Edward walked in and smile. His eyes stared at my nude body, making this a lot more uncomfortable than it already is. It's like, what's the big deal… He's seen it before._

"_Ah, I never get used to your body…" He brought out a camera and took a picture of me. After looking at it he frowned. "You look too sad. Come on, pose for me."_

_I was released from the chains and I took a step towards Edward, the camera pointed at my chest. It snapped then I knew I had to do something to get away from him, even if it meant going to someone worse. Because in the process of that, I could sneak away._

"_Get me a bucket of water…" I said._

"_Why?" he asked, placing the camera around his neck._

"_Just do it…" He nodded then went out to get some, making sure to lock the door behind him. The guard stood in front of the metal bars, his head facing me. I'm sure I'm just some attraction for these people._

_I smiled then walked up to him. Here we go, time to see how this will effect Edward. I stood with my toes touching the bars and I'm sure the guards eyes went big under that helmet. "Hi…" I purred. I reached for his hand through the bars and placed it between my legs. Moving it around I moaned._

"_W-w-w-what are you doing?" he managed to ask._

"_Aw, c'mon… I know you enjoy it." I placed myself so my body was pressed against the door. His hand stayed and he moved it himself. I moved away my hand and placed it between his legs. When I looked to the side, moaning, I saw Edward with the bucket of water. He gasped and was by the guards side in less than a second. With his free hand he pushed him all the way down the hall._

"_You are not aloud to touch her!" he screamed. I smiled, he still has feelings for me. Not too sure exactly what they are, but it's something. I moved aside so he could get it. He handed me the bucket then started giving me a speech. "What the hell was that?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about…"_

"_I'm the only one aloud to touch you! You are mine!"_

_I smirked. "Whatever. I can do anything I want as long as you're not here." I then dumped the bucket of water on me and Edward stared with wide eyes. "Not gonna get your picture?" He shook his head and took the picture of me. I then went over to the so called bed in the corner made out of metal. Edward followed me, and instead of taking a picture, he dropped the camera, not caring anymore, and laid on top of me. "What are you doing?" I asked, afraid this time._

"_You are mine…" he said. Then it began, for the rest of the day. My living nightmare I never intended to go this far._

"_**What happened to him?"**_

"_**You mean me? Yeah, I turned cold…"**_

_**I turned towards him, trying to ignore the screams and yells coming from the scene. "How are you here?"**_

_**He laughed. "I'm not truly Edward, I just took his form to show you." I sighed. Because if that was how horrible he could get, I don't want to get close to him. "Here's another one that will make more sense."**_

_I stand on the tree in the meadow, the sky covered in rain clouds. My tears are unstoppable and I don't even try stopping them. After hours, Edward finds me and climbs the tree. He holds me in his arms and kisses my forehead. "Don't worry…"_

"_How can I not? I don't want to fight you," I sobbed._

"_We won't fight… We don't have to, they can't make us." He said and I knew he'd be crying just as hard as me if he could._

"_You don't understand! You volunteered for something when you were angry and now they control you! The fight won't end until one of us dies… We can't just not fight…"_

"_We can control ourselves. Our love for each other is strong. No one can break that love we feel. We will get through this."_

"_Please Edward, it's worse than it seems…"_

"_It seem pretty bad," he says worried._

"_Exactly! It's worse than anything we could imagine! It's impossible to beat! The rules can't be broken… You've messed up!" I screamed and pushed him away. He fell to the ground on his feet and ran his hands through his hair. I cried harder and sat against the trunk for support. Curling up in a ball I heard Edward mumble things from under me._

"_The lights wrapped around the tree, lanterns hanging down the branches… Pictures covering the tree. Pictures of us. You wear a blue dress that flows down just enough to hide your butt. A light blue ribbon is wrapped around your chest, coming down into a bow. I wear an open black tuxedo and we stand in our spot on the tree. We stare at the pictures starting from where we just met up until then. Your favorite is where I hold you from behind, wrapping my left hand around my wrist, making sure we are kept close. The wind blows in from the porch. Your white dress blows away from us, along with your hair. With the sun shining down, I sparkle and you just look beautiful_

"_Back at the meadow, you plant kisses around my face. When you try pulling back, I bring you closer than before. You turn us over and I kiss down your neck. I'm not in control and for a moment you aren't either. My hands reach to take off your dress, but you get knocked back to reality and push me away. You sit down next to me and hold me hand. Before you say anything, I already understood and say nothing. You run your hands through my hair and whisper…_

"_**We'll be together… Forever… until the time comes where we must split. But I don't believe that will ever happen." I whisper along with the Bella in the scene. I turn towards "Edward". "How does that happen?"**_

"_**Trust in the Lord your God." He said and the room disappeared.**_

_It was replaced with the bright light of God. I smiled. "I'm ready," I said._

"_Yes you are, my child. You have the power to do anything you want, but one is the most important. With this power you will fix the world of its evils. Renew it to what I created it. It won't be the same, but the immortals will be out. Vampires and werewolves will no longer exist.."_

"_Wait, you mean I have to kill them! I have a fiancé who's a vampire!"_

"_No, I am not a god of wrath. I am a god of love. You have the power to take it away from them. There's no need for blood shed."_

"_Thank you…" The room flashed._

I laid down on a bed in mine and Edward's room. Edward gasped and threw his arms around me. "Thank God! I thought you were gone!" he cried. I wrapped my arms around him then we kissed.

"You will never get rid of me," I smiled. "Even if you wanted to."

"Good, because I would never order you away." We kissed for a while and Alice sighed.

"C'mon everybody! OUT! Edward and Bella need some time together!" she squealed and they all ran out, the door shutting behind them. I smiled against Edward's lips and he climbed onto the bed with me. He planted kisses down my neck and his hand traveled up my leg. His ice cold hand went under my shirt and found it's way to my back. He pulled us up and I leaned against the back board of the bed. I wrapped my arms around him, bringing him closer. He stood on his knees and threw off his shirt.

I pressed my hands against his chest and tried reading his mind… _She is beautiful, I can't stay away… I need her. _He took off my bottoms and kissed up my legs. When he got to the top, I read his mind and I flipped us over. I ran my hands around his chest and kissed up his stomach, landing on his neck.

"Not now. We're waiting until marriage," I said.

"We already have done it."

"Yes… and that was a slip up. We're not going any further than kissing until we're married."

"I'm sorry…" he said and sat up. I ended up sitting with my legs spread out on top of him. "I couldn't stay away." I smiled.

"I know… Can we talk about something?" He grabbed my waist and placed me next to him. His arm reached around my back and he rubbed my left arm.

"Anything."

"I found out my mission… And it's going to be a rough road…"

"What is it?"

"I can take away the… uhm… immortal in people. Turn vampires back to humans and werewolves also. I'm supposed to find every vampire and werewolf in the world and it'll be really hard."

"That's your only power?"

"No, I have any power I want to have. Even create new ones. So maybe I can use those and mix it with my 'healing' one so we wouldn't have to go through too much trouble…" Edward stared into my eyes and I read his mind. _It can't be that easy… Anyways, what happens when the mission is finished? Will she have to leave? No. I won't let that happen. _I sighed and pressed my lips to his, making his thoughts disappear. "Hey, you can't and won't ever get rid of me." He smiled and gave me a few more kisses until pulling away. We walked down stairs so I could hug everyone. Alice was the first to jump on me holding her credit card.

"We have to celebrate!" she squealed. I groaned and eventually decided to cherish these moments I had left with them.

**So, there's Bella's powers and her mission, next is a small filler (don't worry won't be long) just some fun stuff to get away from the seriousness about to come. Then after that we'll find out what made Edward go bad!**


	9. Chapter 8

**So when your looking around for a story you might've come across one of those truth or dare stories, well that's this filler! Those who are annoyed by things like these, I'm only putting this here because things are going to get serious between fighting and… death. Anyways, here you go!**

**But there is one important thing in here….**

**Chapter 8: Truth or Dare**

"Bella! Edward! Get your butts down here!" Alice screamed. I groaned and screamed back:

"No! We're busy!"

"Doing what? You want to wait until marriage! Not like you guys haven't done it already!" Emmett laughed.

I growled. "Now I'm up," I whispered between Edward and I. We rolled off the bed and walked over into the walk in closet. I picked out the first thing in there. It was a black studded long sleeve tee, blue jeans, a black and white zebra print scarf I hung on my shoulders, and the wedding ring Edward gave me. Well technically I always had it, but he took it off and reproposed to me.

We walked downstairs and saw the wolves there. Jacob's eyes grew big when he saw me. "Bella?" he said.

"Jacob?" I yelled and ran into his arm faster than he expected.

"Whoa! What happened to you…" he asked and I knew things went around in his mind. _Holy crap! She looks amazing. Her warm hands on my back. I could just imagine them tou—_

"Uhm, Jacob." I said interrupting his thoughts. "Just so you know, I can read minds. And just in case you forgot…" I took a few steps back from him and stood next to Edward. "Edward is a mind read. And… I also have every power in the world so… Don't eve try thinking those things."

_Phew! Thank goodness she didn't read my mind! I would've been toast! _That was Embry.

"Oh, you too Embry… And Paul… And all of you." I said every one of their thoughts coming into Edward's and mine thoughts.

"Wow…" Alice said from behind Edward and I. "Anyways, I called them over because…" Oh jeez… Here it comes. "We're playing truth or dare!" Everyone moaned but she hushed us and made us sit in a circle. The pack together followed by Rosalie and Emmett then Jasper, Alice, me, Edward, Carlisle, then Esme. I already had a bad feeling about this. Alice put an empty wine bottle in the middle and spun it. It twirled around and around deciding which to pick.

It slowed and stopped. We all looked towards Emmett. "YEAH!" he yelled. Oh great, we all thought. "Okay… uhm… ALICE! Truth or dare!"

"Dare, of course!"

"Haha… okay… I—"

"WAIT! I forgot to mention the rules. Whoever doesn't fulfill their dare or tell the truth will have to dye their hair pink! ALL OF IT!"

"Okay… So, Alice I dare you to eat an entire pizza!"

"WHAT! GROSS! I'm not going to do that!"

"Okay, here's the dye!" Rosalie said tossing her a tube of hair dye. Alice growled and mumbled something about it coming back to her.

"Fine, where's the pizza?" Carlisle slid a box towards her. She took a deep breath as she opened the box. Holding her breath, she chomped down the entire pizza in a minute even with her speed. She then ran to the bathroom and threw up. When she got back she was glaring at Emmett.

"Bella!" she snapped, turning away from the now afraid Emmett. I sighed. I wonder what this will be. "Wait, take away all our powers, so it's fair!" I nodded and did that. Edward tried reading everyone's mind but didn't happen. Even the wolves couldn't communicate with each other. "Okay, now truth or dare. I'm sure you won't ruin this so I suggest you choose dare."

"Fine, dare," I reply.

"Okay, look into my mind for your dare." I rolled my eyes and did. After I saw it I growled at her.

"You are evil! Jacob, truth or dare?" I said, it being apart of the dare.

"Dare! I can take anything! Even something the Pixie probably told you to do!" I looked into his mind and showed him what my dare was and what his dare is which is apart of my dare.

"Now, let's go!" I said. I stood up, grabbed his wrist, and brought him into the guest room.

"What are they doing Alice?" Edward growled.

"Oh, you'll see." And I didn't need to see her to know she had an evil grin on her face. I shut the door and locked it closed.

"So…" I said.

"Well, let's just get this over with…"

"Uhm, yeah… Should I just… uhm…"

"Yeah, you should, or should I do it?"

"I think you should." This will all make sense later on. He grabbed a shirt identical to mine and threw it on the ground. I did the same with the identicals of his clothes. Then I dropped a fake ring.

"What was that for?" he asked acting uncomfortable.

"I'm not engaged right now…" I said as Alice instructed. "So, let's do this…" He nodded and ran towards me, pulling me into his arms. We made kiss noises with out actually touching.

He guided me onto the bed as if we were actually gonna do it. We continued the noises and he sat on top of me. I used my powers to slam the back board into the wall and back, over and over again. I moaned and screamed. We both acted like we were out of breath and I continually moaned.

"JACOB!" I screamed. Then I made the movement of the bed stop.

"Is it in?" he asked.

"Y-y-y-yes…" I stuttered. "It feels…."

"What? Does it hurt?" I moaned again.

"No!" I yelled and hugged him for the effect. "It feels good!" I made the bed move like it has before and we continued with the sounds. I then flipped us over again for the effect. "My turn…" Jacob groaned and gripped the bed sheets. I made weird noises that were surely effecting Edward's mind right now. I stopped and moaned, taking a big gasp.

"Bella!" Jacob yelled, the grip tightening on the sheets. The bed continually moved and he continued moaning. "It feels so good!" he yelled. I took another deep breath from making the weird noises and we made the kissing noises again. Then Jacob flipped us over and it was his turn to make the weird noises. I moaned and all that stuff as he did his effects.

"Jacob… don't stop…" I groaned. I screamed. "Oh Jacob!" Then we panted and the bed moved into the wall and off harder. We then went off the bed and I bumped myself into the door. I continued to do that as Jacob panted and I made kissing noises with moans in between. Then Alice knocked on the door.

"Get out here!" she yelled, banging on the door. I stopped myself and manifest Jacob and I into things… I had on a strapless bra and underwear and Jacob had on a speedo. I grabbed a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around us. Jacob picked me up and walked out the door.

We looked at Edward who was growling at Jacob. I then whispered in Jacob's ear: "Maybe I can sneak out tomorrow and we can continue what wasn't finished…" Jacob nodded and sat us down between the pack. I then rubbed my own leg and Jacob moaned.

"Bella, we're not alone anymore," he said. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Edward who sat across from us. He had on a death glare and I knew he was thinking of ways to kill Jacob. Then Jacob rubbed right under my neck. I tilted my head back and moaned.

"Jacob, you're the one talking…"

Edward growled louder and was right in front of us in a second. "Don't you ever touch her again! Don't touch her now!" He yelled and grabbed Jacob's arm that was supposedly touching me. Then Edward moved it.

After a few seconds Alice, Jacob, and I started laughing. Edward turned towards Alice. "You were the one that caused this! You've driven Bella to cheat on me!"

Jacob and I laughed and stood up. The blankets fell and everyone stared at us. "Edward, we did nothing," I said. He turned towards us and stared.

"You guys had enough time to get into those things! You knew this was coming!"

"No, Edward it was a dare—"

"I knew it! Alice dare you guys to do it! And you still did it but refuse to do it with me!" I sighed and showed him what really happened in the room. He then was embarrassed.

"Wow Edward, I didn't know you were that insecure…" I said and manifested myself my clothes I was just wearing. Then I did the same with Jacob. I pulled Edward into me and we had a small make-out session. We then sat down in our places.

"Wow, you looked really… interesting in a speedo," Embry teased Jacob. Jacob growled then looked at Edward.

"Edward, truth or dare," he asked.

"Truth, I'm playing it safe," Edward replied. Everyone yelled scaredy and woos at him but he ignored them all.

"Fine… Is Bella your first?" Edward looked at me and I knew the answer. He looked at Jacob.

"No…" I gasped.

"WHAT?" I yelled. Ooohs were all around.

"It was when I was still human… I was a jerk and jock… I'm sorry Bella…" he tried explaining. I growled.

"How many before me?"

"I didn't really keep count…"

"Edward," I hissed.

"Uhm… about 50 or so…. Every girl in town wanted me…"

"Well I'm sure 50 doesn't cut it if it was an entire town!"

"Okay… 62. I found my ways after half a year and stopped."

"That's it, you're sleeping in a different room and no kissing for 62 days!"

"Bella, please, I'm sorry!"

"No." I huffed and crossed my arms around my chest. It was like a century ago and he did see what he was doing… I know he hasn't gone with anyone else after that I'm sure… After looking into his mind I was more secure, the evidence that he didn't after that time.

"Okay… Rosalie, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you to show the pack a picture of you that Emmett took." Rosalie's eyes grew big and she growled.

"I hate you." I looked at Edward suspiciously but he shook his head. Rosalie came down with a picture. She showed it to the pack and they whistled.

"Man,you might be annoying, but you have a smoking body," Jacob said. I looked into their minds. Rosalie had a thick string coming over her shoulders, hiding her nipples, and they came together to hide her crotch. But even though it was somehow covering those places the ribbon was white and they could kind of see through it. She then punched Jacob in the mouth and went to sit next to Emmett.

"Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to not touch Alice such as hugging her, kissing her, any of that for a week." He hissed then let go of Alice and moved her from his lap.

"That is not fair Rosalie!" She rolled her eyes and ignored everyone.

"Esme, truth or dare?" Jasper asked

"Dare," she replied.

Jasper and Emmett exchanged a glance and when he looked back at Esme she had an evil look on her face. "I dare you..." She kept that look on as a warning and Jasper choked. "I dare you to kiss Carlisle…." Emmett looked at Jasper and hit his arm.

"Dude! Seriously!"

"She was giving me the glare!" Esme smiled and kissed Carlisle.

"Good, now…" She started. "Carlisle, truth or dare?"

"I wouldn't want a repeat of last time, so truth."

"Is it true that I was your first love?"

"Yes. No other woman caught my eyes like you did." He smiled and they kissed. Oh geez, the boring, unexciting love between two vampires!

"Okay…" Carlisle started. He continued talking but I couldn't hear anything. My entire hearing was gone, not even a single sound coming into my ears. The room became blurry and it started spinning. I felt my head hit the ground and I let the darkness take over me without a fight, realizing that this is another visit.

**Yeah, a little of a weird chapter. I didn't know what to do for the wolves so yeah….Anyways, what do you think?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, now to serious matters. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I'm back! I bet you guys see that message a lot and yeah, you'll continually see it in this story with holidays and school blah blah blah you get it. **

**Chapter 9: Past, Present, and Lost Future**

"What are you saying?" I asked, my body frozen and my mind unable to think. Probably why I couldn't process these words.

"Bella, I'm sorry… There's nothing I can do… I can't continue on with this." It's his reply. The reply that I wish could be changed.

"Look, I understand how this may seem, but we can get through this!" I screamed. Mostly hoping it'll stick to his brain and stay there, finding a way out.

"It's a puzzle with missing pieces… It can't be finished in just a few weeks. There is no way back once you're in… and I'm sorry that I ended up in. Bella, just promise me one thing—"

"NO! I know where this is ending up. There is no way I'm going to let this happen! You are not leaving me! You will not leave like this! Not now when there is no other way out!"

"That is what I'm saying… Everything that was needed to be prepared is lost. Gone. We have to change, it _is _the way out." I push myself into his arms, making his own wrap around me. As I talk, my cries are slowly coming out.

"N-no! I can't let this be! I know a way out! Please, let me fix this!" I cried in his now stained shirt. My arms shake from not having enough strength to hold onto him. They threaten to fall, but I keep them strong worried this may be the present with no future. This day the end of our souls. Doomed to an eternal life of burning and depression.

"How? What is it? I'll help you and we'll be out of this…" he said, his hand rubbing circles on my back. I close my eyes. How should I word this? How should I word telling him that I would be the sacrifice? That I'm the one he wants. That I am the child of God that would stop all the suffering. That I am what the fight is about. That this. Is. The. End. No two days from now if this goes on. No tomorrow if the fight ends now.

"You won't like it…" I breathe out. My voice slowly dying from the recent events. After taking a stuttered deep breath, I prepare myself for what will come. "I want you to know that this is the final end. No tricks anymore. No going back into the past to redo things after this."

"Bella…" he says, making it sound more like a warning. Which yes, it is. He senses that this is not good. That this is way below good. Way below darkness. So low there is not yet a made up word.

"I would have to be the sacrifice. The world on earth will be out of war… And it will be a good thing… No more fighting or anything that would be considered bad… but the fight for the souls would have the worst ending. The real world will take on many angels that have fallen out of power. The other part… I will stay imprisoned in the devil's keep. Staring down at the world of his evil. The world of the exact opposite of the Earth. I shall sit crying in pain of my own burning flesh. Nothing to protect me… No one able to communicate with me or save me. Only if the devil were to turn good would I be released… but that day will surely never come…"

****

"EDWARD! Come down here! It's important!" I screamed, knowing he heard me perfectly fine. He was by my side in a second, and with my vision a faded version of him running over here was left behind him, slowly fading. Edward leans down and pulls me into a kiss. He tips me over and now I'm leaning against his left arm, my heels just barely touching the ground. **(The thing in truth or dare about the kissing was just some random thing so it doesn't really apply to the story in any way) **I managed to pull away from him and looked at Alice who just entered the room. She wasn't perky like she usually is, so this won't be good.

"I had a vision…" she stated clearly. Everyone was then in the living room in a second like usual. "No one will like it…" No one even tried to warn her to think before she says something. After taking a deep breath she final got the nerve to say it. "Bella is going to sacrifice herself…"

"WHAT!" They all screamed. I closed my eyes and folded my arms across my chest.

"I would never do that Alice. Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, it was pretty clear. You were talking to someone but I didn't see the face."

"Alice, are you sure you didn't sense something wrong? Like any weird feeling after you got the vision?"

"No. It was like any normal vision, but I guess that you didn't even make up your mind it's kind of strange. Like someone placed it there on purpose…"

I sighed and moved my hair out of my face. "Exactly, I would never sacrifice myself. Someone is trying to change things."

"But who?"

"That's what we have to figure out…" I turned towards the rest of the Cullens and wolves, gripping at Edward hand. "I know my mission, and I don't think I've told you guys… unless you listened in."

"Oh trust me, they didn't. I made sure of it," Edward said. I nodded and let go of his hand.

"I'm supposed to… rid the world of vampires and werewolves." Sam was quick to answer. And as much as he may try to hide it, he's scared.

"Whoa!" Sam yelled. "Like, kill us?"

"Ah, hell nah! You won't even be able to fight us off!" Embry yelled, laughing like crazy. "Dis girl aint' got nothin' on me!" I rolled my eyes, he was so stupidly selfish to know what I am.

"No—"

"Embry, be reasonable. There's no way Bella could even do one of us alone," Seth said. I sighed as they continued rambling and bragging. Edward looked at me and I looked back, giving each other the look. I closed my eyes and ice flung out my hands. My eyes opened and turned a bright blue all around. All the wolves were pinned to the wall and ice spikes were just barely touching their necks. The frost air showed everywhere and blinded our view. As the fog slowly faded a three feet deep and two feet thick ice wall was showed squashing the wolves to the wall.

"What about now?" I asked. They struggled to get out, wondering why their heat wouldn't melt the ice. Well, it is truly questionable even to me.

"Our heat doesn't even do anything to this ice!" Quil said. I nodded and turned so I could see everyone.

"What I meant was I have the ability to take away their abilites. Vampires will turn full human and wolves too. No matter how hard you try you'll never turn into a wolf and vampires will be completely gone."

"But, how do you do that?" Alice asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. All I was told is that that was my power." And if I did know what I was actually supposed to do, maybe we'd be doing that now.

"And what happens when you get every vampire and werewolf?"

"I don't know…" That was true. I really don't know. I could go back since I am originally made as an angel and once angels do what they need to on earth, they're done and I'm guessing they go up to heaven.

….

I sat on the top of the roof. The sky was cloudy but sunny, small openings in the sky to let the sun out. There was barely any wind, just enough to make the trees sway lightly. I heard someone land on the roof with me and I turned around to see Edward. Smiling, he sat down next to me, wrapping his arms around me and welcoming me with a kiss. I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around him. For a while until the sky turned orange, we were silent. But silence never lasts forever.

"What's on your mind?" Edward asked. I looked up at him and sat up so I could speak correctly. My voice was hoarse from lack of speech.

"I'm thinking about what Alice said. What would happen after I 'fix' this world? What would happen to me?"

Edward grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes. "You will stay with me. I'm not ready to give you up. I've lost you for a week, and it felt like forever. I realized how much I need you. And if God is as I know, he will allow me to have you." I sighed and lower my head so he couldn't look at my face.

"Edward, I was chosen to do this. I was created for this. To serve God. To listen to every word he has to say… I was only meant to be on Earth so that my soul could use this body. Bodies are just a way to allow souls to be on Earth. Edward, I wasn't meant to stay. And if it's God's will, I will leave with no questions asked. If you become human that means you have a soul and if you use your time here correctly, you will join me in heaven. So it's up to you to make the right decisions." He nodded and I stood up. Then I grew my wings. "I'm going to fly around for a while. It calms me down." He stood up and kissed me.

"Don't worry, I'll make the right decisions. I will meet you in heaven." I smiled and then took off. I soared over the ocean, taking in the nice breeze as I flew. As I continued on I saw a pod of killer whales. They made whistling noises, talking to each other and playing. I flew closer to the water, just a foot away from touching it when I passed the pod of whales.

I saw my reflection in the water. _I've really changed. _Not just appearance, but who I am. I went from being the one who was invisible, the one on the bottom of the popular list. I was the one no one wanted to hang out with. Now… now I'm supposed to save the world. Make it new. Get rid of the demons and all evil. Turn it back to how it was supposed to be. But I know that's not all. There's a message to this. A reason to why it was _me._ I know that I was meant for this since I was born, but I still ask myself. Why me? Why should I be the one giving up everything I have for the sake of the world? In all tragedies there has to be a why question. The question that constantly appears. The question that is really your answer. But right now, with the little details I have, there is no answer seen.

I rose up and flew up to the clouds. But as I did I heard something being flung. Like… an arrow. I turned around and was met with fire arrows in my right wing. I retaliated back with the force and then another sound and it hit my left wing. I fell into the water and swam up.

I looked around and looked for who was shooting. Another was shot and it hit my back. Shooting right through the water. I was in shock so I couldn't move and sunk into the water. With my powers I created an air bubble around me and then a shield. I went up and looked around, laying my eyes on a small boat at the horizon. Going back into the water, I swam to it in a second and jumped on board. I tackled the person and his bow slid across the deck.

"Who are you?" I yelled, moving aside the hood. Underneath was a man with a scar on his neck.

"Please don't hurt me! I don't want to go back to hell!" he screamed back.

"What? Who sent you?" I put my shield down and loosened my grip on him a little.

"The devil! He told me I could return to my family if I kill the angel named Gabriella! He has others on the earth too!"

"I'm not Gabriella! I'm Isabella!"

"Maybe your human name, but not your angelic name!"

"I would know better!"

"God is calling you Isabella because you know of that name!"

"Shut up! You're not one to say anything against God's word! What he tells me is true! I'm Isabella!"

"Yes you are…" He grabbed the bow and an arrow appeared already on it. I stood up and shifted my eyes towards him to be met with another arrow at my heart. Gripping at it, I was pushed back into the water. I swam up and held my hand out. The light of God shone down on him and he burned, yelling in pain. Then he was on fire, literally, and then it all disappeared. Leaving behind the boat.

I climbed back up and looked up at the sky. It was sunset colors and I searched the boat, trying to find something for who this guy was. Then I came up with nothing. It's a stolen boat. I went back on deck and looked around. The boat police were headed towards me.

"You have stolen a boat, if you try to move, you will be shot."

I looked around and then flew up into the clouds. Below, I saw them holding up their guns, ready to fire. "Who are you?" the head officer yelled.

"I'm Isabella, the worlds second savior," I said. The people fire and I went higher into the clouds. Then when I knew they couldn't see me from this high, I flew back to the house. Esme was looking at the finally finished house and everyone else was inside. She looked up and saw me. I landed on my feet next to her, gripping at my wings. She looked at the arrows on me and I sighed. "Right, I forgot about those…"

I gripped at the one at my heart and tugged it out. Esme gasped and looked if it was still bleeding. I smiled and pulled down my shirt to show her the cut was already gone. Everyone else ran out, Edward in the lead. He pulled me into a hug.

"Are you okay? What happened?" he asked.

"I'll tell you after you get the arrows out of me." And they did then I took a bath in a huge tub so I was able to wash off my wings. But since my wings were still huge, I couldn't reach the end and Alice, Rosalie, and Esme helped me. When I was done, we all went downstairs, sat by our mates, then I started.

"Well there was this guy and he started shooting fire arrows at me. He said there were others out there looking for me and that was the only thing I believed in all he said."

"How do we know who's trying to kill you or not?" Edward asked, ready to pounce on anyone.

"Well, it could be anyone. They are able to disguise themselves. For all we know, they could be all over the school, or even watching us right now." Alice looked around, and with Jasper's help they closed the windows. When they sat back down we all half smiled at them.

"So then what? We keep Bella hidden in the house until we figure out exactly how she's supposed to do what she needs to," Alice said.

"Well, it's obvious that if they're from hell they can't go out in the sun. It is a very cloudy town with just a small opening around us. So God is protecting us. As long as we stay here, we'll be okay."

"We? Don't you think it'll be weird of we're all missing?" Emmett asked.

"It's in just about every movie. A person the important person loves is kidnapped and used so that they can control the person. And in our case, they'll use you guys. Say it's either you guys or me. I'll get all shaky and tell them to kill me. How could you not know this will all the TV you watch?"

"Hey! I've cut down on the TV!"

"By what? Two seconds?" I asked with a playful smile on my lips. I sighed, not too in the mood with wrestling with Emmett. When I stood up, everyone stared, expecting me to say something. "What? Don't leave the area. You can go outside, but stay in the sun." Everyone got up and Edward followed me upstairs. We climbed out his window and onto the roof where we would always sit.

"I still can't believe any of this…" He said. "It felt like just yesterday when we met. Now people are trying to kill you."

"Edward, do you understand that it's not your fault?" I asked. He sighed and pulled me in his arms.

"Bella, I understand demons trying to get you, but vampires out there to get you, that's my fault. You were meant to fight off the demons and I brought the vampires into this." I pushed away from him, crossing my arms. Right now, I really didn't even want to try to explain to him. I've said it enough times already. So, instead I need to get him to understand. Which means either going out there at my own risk or not talking to him. The first one is too risky so I'll stick with the silent treatment. I jumped off the roof and into the house.

Alice was in Edward's room. "Bella, where's Edward?" she asked with a worried look on her face. Uh oh, she had a vision.

"What happened in the vision?" I asked.

"I-I don't know. I saw him standing in front of a burning fire. He was crying out screaming, 'I accept'. Something's seriously wrong!" I ran my hands through my hair and sighed. There's only one explanation.

"The devil," I said aloud. "Alice, don't let anyone leave." I walked out to the porch and before I could jump, Alice grabbed my wrist.

"We're coming Bella," she said and I noticed everyone behind her.

"No, there's already too much with just Edward involved." I jumped out, grew my wings, and flew up to the clouds. Flying as fast as I could I trusted in God to show me the way. I saw a black cloud in the distance and I flew faster. "C'mon!" Edward was kneeling in front of the fire screaming. Just as Alice said.

"Take it away! I accept! I ACCEPT!" he yelled. I crashed down to the ground and pushed Edward away. "Bella!"

"Edward, what the hell are you thinking?" I screamed.

"Edward has done it. The deal is done," an evil voice said. It echoed through the place and then a fire spread in a circle around us. Flaring like crazy. I held onto Edward and cried. He took this as a need for comfort and put his arm around me, but I didn't need comfort.

"What have you done?" I screamed, pushing him away, but not enough for him to fall into the fire. My hands were glued to my face as tears streamed down. I looked up at Edward who just sat staring at me, not knowing what to do. Not knowing anything of what he's done.

"Bella, it's okay. You'll be safe. That's all that matters." He started to crawl towards me, slowly as if a movement could destroy me.

"No, Edward! You not only put me in more danger, but you and the entire world with me! Alice vision of the sacrifice might just happen."

**Finally got this chapter done. I didn't know when to stop and I didn't want to stop too early in the chapter. Sorry it took too long, but I think the chapter's worth it. Anyways I think this story will only go to about 16 chapters, because this is the middle point and now if you watched the video, the war has to come and all the other stuff in between.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay so I was retiring from my stories, but I decided to read this one to see how my writing was… yeah my own words confused me. But I still understand what I wanted to do for this story so I guess I might finish it if I don't get bored again. But I'm back! For this story at least…**

**Chapter 10: Beginning of Conflict**

"No! I won't let it happen! You will be safe!" Edward argued. "That was the deal! You don't have to die!"

"Edward… What _exactly _happened?" I said, hiding all my anger from him. Not that he doesn't already see it.

"I went for a run and then a fire shot up from the ground… There were images of what will happen that were being shown to me… You were being tortured… To the point of almost death, but they kept you alive and awake through it all so you can feel the pain… Then it started talking. It told me that you would be safe. He would protect you… But I have to do something for him in the future. Bella, you're being protected. You will never have to go through any more pain. I—"

"No Edward! I'm going through the worst pain I can ever imagine right now!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Tears of sadness and anger flooded out of my eyes. "And you left out one part of your story! You sold your soul and you didn't even know it!"

"Listen to m—"

"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME! You sold your soul! When the time comes, evil will corrupt your soul and the only thoughts in your head will be to kill me! Is _that_ what you wanted?"

"That won't happen." He said, finally bring the volume down. "You're are being protected—"

"Yes, I am. By God! Not because of something you did, but because he loves me! I would've been fine! If we went into war, everything would go to his will!"

"Bella! Open your eyes! I was shown the future! If you don't believe me then go ahead! Go into this war, get kidnapped, and tortured for the rest of your life! Which I believe is forever considering you're an angel! And you know what? I thought angels are supposed to have a better sense of judgment! But you… you are being stupid right now!" I gasped. More tears pooled in my eyes.

I turned around to stare at the wall of fire surrounding us. If I walked straight through this wall and got burned everywhere, the pain would be much less than the pain Edward dumped on me.

"Bella… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it…" I hung my head for a second then raised it back up. I'm not in the mood right now to deal with his fake sympathy and apologies.

"You meant it Edward… and I just… _can't_ stand being in your presence." I raised my hand straight out at the fire wall and made it go away. Putting it down, I sighed. "Goodbye…" I took one step, and swallowed back the lump in my throat. "See you on the battle field," I say, barely able to find my voice.

"Bella wait!" Edward yelled, running behind me and grabbing my wrist.

"Let go of me!" I pulled back and turn around to face him. My arms extend out at a 45 degree angle. The trees behind me come to life. Their branches grow and shoot towards Edward. Two small branches wrap around his arms. "Don't you ever touch me again!" I growled at him. I made the branches throw him against the tree behind him. The tree he's now pushed against grows its roots and wrap around his legs.

My arms come down and I stare at him, his face stricken with fear. I let out my wings and fly away, hearing Edward screaming my name in the process. The tears finally flow down my cheeks and I finally break down. I fly only straight up and harden a cloud for me to sit on.

"What's going to happen now?" I whispered. "We fight. One of us dies. That's all? Why has it come to such a disastrous event?" I hide my face in my knees and cry out my eyes. My heart beats out of my chest, threatening to burst. In the process of my crying, I'm brought into the presence of God. My wings come out, showing my true form in front of the creator. I look up and am met with the bright light as always.

"_My child, what is wrong?" he asks._

"_It's going to happen soon isn't it? One of us will die… Edward sold his soul and he has the guts to call me stupid?"_

"_Bella… You have to forgive Edward as I have forgiven you of all your wrong doings, and I've forgotten. Forgive and make up with Edward. All he wanted was to protect you, because he loves you. He doesn't understand what you're going through. He doesn't know any better, and Edward was getting out all the anger he's stored inside throughout the years."_

"_I don't think I can forgive him…Not after what he's done."_

"_Then how can you save the world filled with anger, lies, and hatred? Forgive always, no matter how hard it may be."_

"_I will try… But what happens now? One of us _has_ to die."_

Before I got my answer, I was back in the sky, sitting on a cloud. A small smile appears on my lips and I let out a small giggle. Oh how cheesy my life has gotten. I'm sitting on a cloud… How ridiculous is this?

I sighed and flew back down to release Edward from the trees. When he saw me he immediately started apologizing again. I shook my head and made the trees retrieve their branches. He shook out his wrists and ankles.

"Tree branches really hurt," he said. He continually tried to get rid of the tension as we walked towards the house. Even after just 2 minutes of walking I got tired of him. I still love him, but with what he's done… it's hard not to look at him differently.

"Look… I'll be honest with you," I start, remembering what God said about forgiveness. "I forgive you for what you've done and said. It was bound to happen someday… But… I have to say, that I see you differently now."

"Which means you've fallen out of love with me…" he sighed. "Bella, I love you with all my heart. Whatever happens, that will never change. Remember that."

I managed a smile, but it quickly disappeared. "No one can ever fall out of love. People's first loves always stay in their hearts no matter what. I still love you Edward… but like I said… It's hard to see you the way I used to. No matter how hard I try to get rid of it, I know what this mistake leads to…One of us will die, and deny it all you want, but you will see. It will be the worst day of our lives." Tears formed in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

We continued walking in silence until we got to the house and Alice charged us. She pulled us into her arms and squeeze as tight as she could. Everyone else, seeing us back, flooded out of the house.

"I was so worried!" Alice said. "I… couldn't see into the future. It was the worst feeling ever. You guys could've died." I closed my eyes for a brief moment, holding back the tears threatening to fall. She finally let us free and then noticed mine and Edwards lack of contact. "What's wrong?"

"We'll explain inside…" I whispered and started walking towards the door, shifting my eyes away from all the Cullens. As I entered the house, I could hear them whispering. Already making up rumors about what happened. I closed my eyes and finally had another break down.

Tears streamed down my face, but I would not let a sob escape my throat. I closed my eyes and my body was shaking uncontrollably. How could it come to this? I'm going to fight my true love… The one and only one on earth who has cared for me in such a way. Even thinking about how the battle will play out shatters what's left of my broken heart.

My hands cover my face and a sob finally escapes my lips. "I need you… I can't take this anymore… Help me… I can't do it alone… I _need_ you." I whispered. I finally let out everything I was holding back. My heart felt like it exploded.

"_I am here. I will always be with you, Bella. Even to the end of the earth." I removed my hands and opened my eyes. God stood in front of me with his hand held out. "Take my hand."_

_I grabbed his hand and he helped me to my feet. "I can't do what I was sent for… My heart is broken." I sob._

"_I will give you the strength. Just trust in me. You're soul and heart is safe with me. I will never leave you or forsake you."_

"_What do I do?"_

"_Just listen to me. Hear what I say, and put it into action. This time with me will be longer than any time before. You will get to know me better."_

_He wiped away the tears from my face and my heart felt repaired. With him, everything felt right and safe. I felt like I was being cradled in his arms. I felt comforted._

**Edward's POV**

Bella stood in the living room, and even as much as she tries to hide her crying, we all hear what's going on in there. I broke her heart. How could I be so stupid? And to call _her_ stupid? What's gotten into me?

As we all stand outside, trying not to make Bella feel uncomfortable, we hear a thud and we're all suddenly in the house. Bella laid on the floor, her face tear stained. She wasn't breathing, and had no pulse. Everyone started worrying but me. Is that wrong?

"Edward what did you do?" Alice screamed. She stood and stared into my eyes. "This is your fault! What ever you did killed her! What even happened?" she stood in front of me, waiting for her answer.

"As Bella puts it… I sold my soul to the devil…And I called her stupid… And all of it adds up to some war. Where only one survives. We're going to fight each other to the death… And it's all my fault."

"How could you? All Bella did was stand by your side and gave her heart to you! You're the stupid one!"

"I've been fighting all day Alice, I'm not in the mood."

"Not in the mood?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Bella is lying on the floor dead! I never believed someone could die because of a broken heart, but looks like it's possible. And _you_ triggered it!" She screamed in my face.

My heart felt nothing. With Bella's body being carried away by Carlisle and Emmett, my heart isn't even breaking. No emotion rattles me. Have I retrieved a truly dead heart through the deal? What's happening to me?

**Alright so obviously Bella isn't dead, but the Cullens don't know any better. Hope you enjoyed my comeback after like 2 years. Sorry for those who have been waiting. I didn't exactly post that I was "retiring" on my lovingmaiweird account.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry my writing is rusty. Haven't written anything other than English papers the time I've been gone. I hope you will enjoy the story either way.**

**Chapter 11: A Hardened Heart**

**Edward's POV**

**One Week Later**

My entire family stood around Bella's tomb. Her body was laid in a coffin six feet under ground in the middle of the garden. A tombstone sat where her decaying head would be. It read "Isabella Swan. Beloved friend. True daughter of God. She takes a piece of all our hearts with her." I stand by the doorway, rolling my eyes.

"Why are you guys so depressed about her death? All she ever did was bring drama and danger in our lives. She's ensured my eternal home to be Hell." I said, knowing all that will be coming my way.

"Edward… I am _done_ with your stupid remarks. You love Bella, I know you do. She changed you life for the _better_ no matter what you may think," Alice said. At least she didn't start yelling at me this time. She grabbed Jasper's hand and they ran off in the forest.

"Looks like someone needs to stop expecting things she hasn't seen." I rolled my eyes and turned to go find something other then weep over Bella. What's been wrong with everyone lately? They don't realize how better our lives will be without Bella.

_Edward, I know something is wrong. You're tearing Alice apart with your words and attitude. I can't believe you've changed so much. How bad did it get between you and Bella a week ago? _Carlisle thought. I growled.

"Get out of my head Carlisle!" I yelled and ran to my room.

I stood in the middle of my room. Taking in how it has been decorated, it feels like I'm stalking Bella. I stare at all the pictures of her surrounding my room. Mostly of us together, and one that I used to think was beautiful; just her by our so called special tree. She looked like an angel in the picture… If only it could've been like that in real life. Maybe I'd still have feelings for her.

I grabbed the frame where that picture was displayed in. "How could things have changed so suddenly? How did I ever once love you?" I held the frame in my right hand and threw it out the window. "You're dead… Why do you haunt this family?" I growled.

I grabbed all the pictures of her and smashed them. They were thrown out the window, crushed with my fist, torn apart, and burned. Her eyes stared at me as I threw her far away from my life. "You're ruining all of this! Just go away! Leave this family alone!" I screamed, yelled, and growled as the pictures were being ruined.

My family stood outside my door, most likely crying over how I've "changed". I opened the door, or more like broke it off. "What's wrong with you guys?" I screamed. "How can you be so attached to a filthy human?" I threw the door behind me and it shattered as it hit the wall. "Do you want to keep this idiotic human in your lives? Fine! But don't mention her name or anything about her around me!"

I walked over to my shelves filled with CDs, pictures of Bella, and the letters she wrote to me. "This is what I have of her… Take it!" I picked up the entire shelf and threw it at them through the door. They all split, making a pathway for it to fly past them. As I threw it, my eyes caught the engraved writing on the back

"No matter where I go,

No matter what I know,

You will always be in my heart

~Bella"

She had engraved my shelf when we got engaged. I had promised myself I wouldn't change her, no matter what had happened. She was fine with it, and knew she will die one day. So, seeing how much her life was at risk, she wrote that.

I growled, then ran over to the shelf. For a moment, I stared at the engraved words. Then, I jabbed my fist right in the middle of them. I ripped apart the entire shelf, then dug underneath everything to find some pictures that were still in one piece. There was only one. Bella and I were kissing, our hands in each others. I raised it in the air, ready to shatter it in a million pieces.

_Edward stop!_ Alice screamed in her head. She was suddenly in front of me, holding my wrist. _Do you really want to throw away everything you and Bella created together? Why have you hardened your heart? I don't think you're seeing clearly… Edward stop this! You're the one hurting us, not Bella!_

"Let go of me Alice!" I yelled. I raised my other hand and held it out in front of me, right in front of her. "Don't you touch me!" I growled. My voice was so deep, I couldn't even recognize it. I swapped my hand to the side, and Alice followed it. She crashed through the window and made a thud as she hit the ground.

My family gasped and held onto each other. Jasper saw what happened and growled, like none of us has ever heard before.

"What have you done?" he yelled. He charged me, but before he got to me, I raised my hand and he was raised in the air. My other hand dropped the picture, and joined my other hand in a triangular shape.

"Don't mess with me!" I yelled back. He was pushed against the ceiling, and his eyes had widened. I pulled my fingers down so that only my thumbs were touching. Then I made a circled with my thumbs. Feelings the great power, I pulled back one thumb to my ear. I imagined a fire arrow that would consume Jasper. The fire grew in between my hands on an invisible bow.

I closed my eyes, enjoying this. I'm the most power person alive. No one can stop me now.

"Edward stop this!" Carlisle yelled. "This isn't you!" He ran towards me. I turned around and shot the arrow at him. A wall of fire exploded between us and all of us covered our eyes with our arms.

"Carlisle!" everyone screamed. Jasper dropped to the ground, coughing. A smile appeared on my face, glowing because of the fire.

As everyone got used to the light, we put down out arms. The firewall was flaring in a circle. Suddenly the fire traveled back towards me as a sword. I gasped and held my arms out. The sword pierced my arms and exploded. It was brighter and hotter than mine. I screamed in pain. I fell to my knees then onto my face.

What's happening? None of them could've done this. As the fire extinguished, I opened my eyes and stared at what was left of my arms. They were burned in half.

"What…" I looked up and Bella stood in front of Carlisle. Her wings were out and she wore a long white dress. Her sleeves want past her hands into a point. Gold was outlined in a V shape by her hips and a gold design was imprinted on her chest. The dress dragged on the floor. A gold crown was placed one her head. "Go away!" I yelled. I stood to my feet and charged her.

With a fire ball in my hand I flung it at her. Before it got to her, we were transported to a different place. It was fully white. There were no shadows. I stood up and turned around to face Bella.

"Why are you haunting me? Go away! Get out of my life!" I held my hand out, trying to create a fire ball. Continually, I tried to use different moves to create fire to kill Bella forever. No matter how hard I tried, the only fire that burned was the fire in my heart, burning with a passion to kill Bella.

"No matter what you do… you will never kill me. There's no use in continue to try," Bella said. Her voice was like a sword stabbing in my ears. It made my ears bleed.

"I will continue to try to kill you until you're dead." I dashed towards her, my hands clenched in fist, ready to beat her to death. Nothing, not even the loss of my powers, was going to stop me. As I swung at her hideous face, I hit the air and fell to the ground. I looked back and she stood there staring at me in disbelief.

"Will you stop?" she yelled.

"I told you! I will never stop until you're dead! I hate you with all I am! You need to get out of my life forever! That is my hearts desire and I won't stop until it's fulfilled!" I stood and ran towards her again. As I raised my fist, she grabbed my wrist and turned it. My entire body turned with it. Then she hit my shoulders and my hips. Suddenly, I couldn't move my arms or legs and drooped down to the ground. "What did you do to me?"

"I hit you're weakest spots. You won't be able to move for a while. Now just watch…"

_"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME! You sold your soul! When the time comes, evil will corrupt your soul and the only thoughts in your head will be to kill me! Is that what you wanted?"_

_"That won't happen." I said, finally bring the volume down. "You're are being protected—"_

_"Yes, I am. By God! Not because of something you did, but because he loves me! I would've been fine! If we went into war, everything would go to his will!"_

"So what? I changed! I did that because I supposedly loved you… Now I realize I did it for the power! When I was conjuring up all of that, I felt like the most powerful person alive. That is why I did it. I just didn't realize it at the moment."

"Keep watching…"

_"Look… I'll be honest with you," Bella started. "I forgive you for what you've done and said. It was bound to happen someday… But… I have to say, that I see you differently now."_

_"Which means you've fallen out of love with me…" I sighed. "Bella, I love you with all my heart. Whatever happens, that will never change. Remember that."_

_She smiled, but it quickly disappeared. "No one can ever fall out of love. People's first loves always stay in their hearts no matter what. I still love you Edward… but like I said… It's hard to see you the way I used to. No matter how hard I try to get rid of it, I know what this mistake leads to…One of us will die, and deny it all you want, but you will see. It will be the worst day of our lives."_

"So what? That was who I used to be… I don't love you anymore Bella!" I was getting annoyed. I don't care about her anymore, why won't she realize that?

"I know. That wasn't the point I was getting at. One of us will die Edward."

"Yes, and it will be you."

"Can you please just listen?" She took a pause, expecting me to say something. "This war is ready to begin. It already has… You declared it… It could've been so simple… but you complicated it. The next days you will be so pleased. And on Friday, the war starts… then you can feel as amazing as you want. But remember, you will feel good for only a while. That pleasure will soon disappear."

Bella faded, and everything turned back to the house. My family stared at me in fear. Fear. I struck fear in their hearts.

"What was that?" Esme yelled. "You've completely changed! Where is the sweet Edward I used to know? Come back… You're hurting us all physically and mentally."

"Esme…" I started. "Why can you see? Do you not realize how Bella has changed us? This isn't my fault… She got involved with this family and suddenly danger was in every corner of our lives! Why can't you see that?"

"Why can't you see that Alice is unconscious, Jasper is coughing and throwing up blood, and you have these mysterious powers that no vampire should have? You need to start seeing clearly Edward! We all know what's going on!" She walked past me and knelt by Jasper with Carlisle.

"Esme… don't be so hard on him…" Rosalie said. "He's right though… Bella did ruin our lives. Look at us. If she hadn't come into our lives, Edward would be his normal mind reading self. He would still be miserable, but at least he wouldn't be like this…"

"I can see their reasoning…" Emmett back up. He always goes along with Rosalie, no matter what he may actually think.

Esme and Carlisle looked up and had worried looks on their face.

"Bella told me there would be a war. She stood alone against all vampires, werewolves, and even humans. You guys are making a good decision… You're on the winning team. We will conquer and then everything will be as it should be. There will be no more pain or suffering. You can be turned human again Rosalie… and have beautiful children. Emmett, you can do whatever your dreams are. It will be perfect."

"Children? Human? I can't pass that up… It's everything I ever longer for. And to be with the person I truly love… being human, and battling human troubles instead of dealing with vampires… I'll join you Edward…" she walked up and stood next to me. Then she looked up to Emmett.

"I'll go wherever you go. I will follow you. I love you Rosalie, and I can't wait to have children with you." He stepped forward, grabbing Rosalie's hand. They grasped each other in a hug then Emmett wrapped his arms around her from the back.

"If you guys are against what's good, then leave this house immediately!" Carlisle yelled. "I want peace, but I know it won't come from wherever Edward got his powers." He stood up and stared at me. "You were like a son to me… but now I don't even recognize you."

"Whatever," I said and teleported us to a cave. "Don't worry… they'll all come around soon enough. Bella even said so herself." We all smiled.

_You will feel good for only a while. That pleasure will soon disappear. _Bella's words rang in my head.

**What do you think? Finally getting exciting! The WAR is coming! I'm excited to write it. I've never been too good with writing action parts, but I will revise the chapter a million times before I publish it. I want you guys to really see what I'm seeing as I write. Hope you enjoyed! Oh and the war isn't the next chapter, it's the one after that. Just to clarify.**


	13. Chapter 12

**So… the chapter I was going to do before the war would've been pretty boring for you guys/girls, and short, then you'd have to wait a while for the next, more exciting, chapter. Like I said, I'm going to make it the best thing ever for you guys/girls. Anyways, this is like 1/4 boring, and 3/4 amazing. Hope you enjoy!**

**And just note how Edward's using Bella's full name**

**Chapter 12: War Part 1 – Change of Hearts**

**Edward POV**

Rosalie, Emmett, and I sat in the cave. We've been sitting in awkward silence for a few hours. Why wouldn't we? I pretty much almost killed Carlisle and Jasper, and knocked Alice out for who knows how long. Does it matter? As long as she's unconscious, we'll be fine. She can't track us down and annoy us, probably plotting to kill us. Not that that would happen, even the ugly, snotty, annoying Isabella Marie Swan said everyone would join me. What should I have to fear? I know all how it will play out…

We'll all gather in the most massive clearing in the entire world. My army made up of the entire world will stand on one side, while Isabella stands alone on the other side. On my side of the clearing, there was no light shining. All was plain black, reflecting my heart: A lifeless, selfish, evil heart ready to rule the world. On Isabella's side would be a small glow reflecting off of her from the sun.

I walk forward and Bella copies. We meet in the middle, and we stare at each other. She wears her pure white clothes with her wings extended out. I wear all black. Black pants, black v-neck shirt, and I've even was given some black wings to match Isabella's light with darkness. I look into her eyes and find nothing but goodness and love, overflowing out of them. I'm sure as she's forced to look into mine; she finds nothing, because there is nothing to feel at the moment.

We have some small talk. I ask her for any last words. 'Why is that the line everyone says before killing someone?' She would reply with a smirk on her face. I would reply to that sentence by jabbing my fist in her chest. It goes through the skin and bone, then my fingers grab a hold of her heart.

I pull her into me with my other arm. Our lips are against each other. 'Just to give you a sneak peak of what it could've been like if you had just joined me.' I say against her lips. After maybe 3 kisses, when I get bored, I pull out her heart and push her backward. She drops lifelessly onto the ground and it's done. I've won.

Emmett snaps me out of my day dream as I'm ready to suck out Isabella's blood. I wonder how that would taste…Angel's blood…. Whatever, it doesn't matter. As long as Isabella dies, I'll get through everything.

"The rest of our 'family' is here," he said. I stood and Rosalie copied. We stood facing the opening of the cave and took in the view while we waited.

There were more mountains rising up into the clouds in the distance. Trees filled the space between us and the other mountains, most of them dead. There were random small clearings through the forest. The sun started peaking out from the clouds, shining onto the landscape making everything light up. It reached our cave and we all started sparkling. The cave is suddenly lit up by our glow, revealing the dirt piles and wall openings that were as smaller caves.

After a few more seconds, the rest of our so called family appeared in front of us. Alice was still unconscious, being held bridal style by Jasper. Her head hung lifelessly off his arm and body drooped in a U-shape. Jasper's eyes are red from the tearless crying.

"Look who's come crawling over, begging," I smirk.

"Edward, we're not here to join any army of yours!" Carlisle yells.

"That's what you think. Jasper…" I turn to him and look right into his eyes. "Alice can be healed, by me. If you join me I will willingly bring her back—"

"What do you mean bring back?" he yells. Always for the specifics of your words. "You mean she really is… dead?" More venom tears fill his eyes, yet at the same time, while I look into them, they hold more anger above sadness. "What kind of monster are you?"

"Yes. She is dead. Temporarily. If you two will join me, I will heal her. Otherwise she'll be gone forever." I keep a straight face, not wanting them to think I need them. Truly, I can kill Isabella alone in one second. Carlisle takes a step forward, but I continue in my stare down with Jasper.

_What do you think you're doing? What will you gain from this? We will always be on Bella's side, no matter what you may use to convince us. _He screams in his head.

"One touch Jasper…" I continue, ignoring the comments of my so called father. "She'll come back to you. And one death, will ensure your lives together forever. It's that easy. Take my hand Jasper…" My hands are both held out to him, knuckles towards him. To grab them, he would have to let go Alice.

"Jasper! Just think of where Alice is!" Esme screamed, although we would hear her perfectly if she whispered. "She's in a better place, with no war… Would you really want to take her away from that?"

His head drops, splitting the contact between us. He turns around, his back to me. "I know…" He whispers. "So then I have nothing more to live for." Slowly, he bends to his knees and places Alice down. "I'll never forget you. No matter what happens, there will be room only for you in my heart." Jasper rises, and the smile on my face grows.

He turns back around, darkness now covering the love and sadness in his eyes. "I'll join you." Both his hands grab mine and I pull him into the group. "But… Alice will be fine right where she is… Please, you don't have to bring her back…"

_I will join her soon… I don't plan on surviving the war, I just don't want Alice to see my life end with suicide. _Jasper thinks.

"As you wish," I say. I shift my eyes to Esme and Carlisle. "Who's next?"

"We will never join you Edward! I won't kill my daughter!" Esme yells. She then turns her gaze from me to the rest of her "children". "How can you guys be tricked so easily? Do you really think Edward will keep his promises?"

"Well, Bella brought only distress to this family, and will bring it to the rest of the world. Yes, I love Bella as a dear sister… But I'd rather not let anyone else get hurt," Rosalie says.

"How—"

"Esme," Carlisle interrupts. "I don't like this anymore than you do. Our family is against us. If this war happens it'll be the world against us and Bella. We'd die, and you know where vampires go when they die. It's not the best place to be. I don't want you to live for eternity in such a place. We should just join." He held onto her face and kissed her. Then he turned his back to her and walked behind me. "You're still a sick monster," he whispers as he passes me.

"Esme?" I ask, ignoring Carlisle's comment.

"I will never join you. I don't know what you become, but it scares me. Why would I want to join?" She says sternly. Her legs bend at the knee and she kneels before Alice's body. She places her arms around Alice's back and knees. In a second she's back on her feet, venom filling her eyes. "Goodbye."

As we all wait to see the illusion of her disappearing because of the quickness, something else appears. The sun is somehow suddenly shining in the cave. The light blinds us and we have to cover our eyes with our sparkling arms.

"Esme. Go," a voice commands. "I promise you'll be safer with Edward, even if it seems unlikely. Please."

"I can't…" Esme sobs. "I won't abandon you like everyone else."

"Esme… I love you. Don't do this to yourself. You'll have to experience Edward hunting you down and pulling out your heart instead if you don't. Go."

After a short pause Esme finally replies. "I'm so sorry…"

As the light starts fading away, I pull my arm down to see none other than Isabella standing hugging Esme. Alice's body is again on the ground. Isabella's eyes were closed, but they open to look into my own eyes. They're still sweet eyes. Showing each and every one of the emotions she holds. Her eyes are the perfect brown. Not a lifeless black, or a too cheery hazel. It's the perfect color that lies between the two. The kind of thing only Isabella can have. Something that is still breath taking to me and it breaks my heart to see.

Isabella. The only one that still holds a piece of my heart.

Isabella. The one who gave me her entire heart, and watched me stomp on it.

Isabella. The one I'm still deeply in love with.

"My Bella…" I whisper, and I know everyone heard.

A tear sparkles as it falls down Bella's face, leaving a trail behind. Her eyes close again and she releases Esme.

"Bella… I…"

"It's not time yet Edward," she says with eyes still staring into mine. The light starts fading even more, taking Bella with it.

"Wait! Give me just one minute!" I stare hoping the fading will stop, but it doesn't. I run to grab her hand, but, even with my speed, I grab air and my hand drops back to my side. "Come back…" I stand with a lump in my throat, my entire family watching. "I love you… Please come back!" The next sounded like a command. "Come back!"

_She won't come Edward. Let her go. She'll come back and take away all you have._

"No! She will only help me! She will!"

_Oh no she won't. You made your choice, forcing her to have to kill you. Not unless you kill her first. What would you rather have?_

"I'd die for her any day!" My family stared at me like I was crazy. I looked at them and hated them for joining me on this road. "Why did I accept?" I screamed. I ran and hit a hole in the solid rock wall next to them. "Why did you follow?" I stared at Alice's body and shook my head. "What did I do to her…?" I fell to my knees next to Alice. "Come back Alice…" I brushed my hand along her cheek with the back of my hand.

_I'll bring her back and give you back your powers if you give me back control._

This can't be happening again… How could I ever try to chose between Alice and Bella? Plus if Alice is gone forever, Jasper will join in and it will be my fault for losing two family members.

"I can't let you regain control… Only more disaster will come after… I can't accept… Jasper I'm so sorry but I can't let him take over my soul…" He was the first to catch onto what's happened.

"I accept the offer meant for Edward!" Jasper yells, stepping towards me.

"No!" I yelled, standing back to my feet. "You don't want this Jasper! It's horrible! Don't take the offer!"

"If it means gaining back Alice, I'd do it without hesitation. Go be with Bella. Help her."

"No Jasper… It's worse than it seems. Trust me… I ACCEPT!" I scream back. I wasn't going to let Jasper do this. I've started it, so I will finish it.

Everyone gasps, and Jasper's face turns into a mix of emotions I can't read. I bow my head. It's done once again. My mind is no longer my own.

"Alice!" Jasper yells and runs to her. I turn as he helps her to her feet then pulls her into a make-out session.

"What-" Alice tried speaking, but Jasper crashed his lips back against hers.

"No," he says during a half second break.

Esme was the only one staring at me with those venom tears piling on top of the ones made for Bella. "Edward?" She asks, staring into my eyes.

My heart breaks and it feels like my brain explodes. "I'm fine." I say. "I need some time alone."

"What happens now? What about Bella?"

I take small steps into the darkness. "Her name is Isabella." My head stays forward and I walk until I find a place where I can't see my "family".

I stare in front of me. It's finished. The war will come. My hands will tear out Isabella's heart, and I'll hold it in the air as if it were a trophy as she falls lifeless to the ground.

**Friday – Day One of War**

**Bella's POV**

The time has come. In just a few days, the world has embraced its evil side. Close by humans, vampires, and even werewolves will be having a gathering at a forest clearing. This is the day I have my return to earth. The Cullens are too occupied setting up everything they won't notice or even see me digging out of the grave in their backyard.

I'm returned to my earth body and I easily break through the casket and blast through the dirt. I rise up to the ground and land gracefully on my feet, toes first, rolling down to heal. My feet have no covering and the dirt feels dry. Esme would never let that happen if she were in her right mind. I sigh out loud. Everyone is gone.

I walk around for a while, taking in the sight of the dying plants. My hand raise above them and I make them come back to life. Drooping roses stand back up straight, and tulips open. Brown colors turn back to green, and I've never seen this garden any brighter. A smile stretches my lips as memories of my "mom" return to me.

I walk into the house and my eyes grow wide at the sight. The upstairs hallway is covered in burn marks, and huge holes in the wall show a view of the forest. A ton of broken wood, glass, ashes, and torn paper lie around the entire place. I walk up the stairs and find a huge indent in the ceiling.

"How could Edward do this?" I ask myself. I raise my hand from the tips of my shoes to the door down the hallway leading to Edward's room. Everything comes back together. The holes in the wall are filled, the burn marks are covered with white paint, and the indent in the ceiling comes back down. The wooden pieces are put back together, along with the paper which return to their place in the frames. Frames are then placed back onto the shelf and I stare at them for a long time.

All the ones destroyed are pictures of me, and I remember what's written on the back of the shelf. My eyes tear up as reality hits me in the face. I've come back for one day, and I'll be going back soon. I walk up to the shelf and circle it until I'm staring at the back.

"Always…" I close my eyes and a tear fall down that disappears in my skin halfway down my cheek.

When I open them, I have teleported myself to this clearing and am standing in front of the Cullens, Edward is the one directly in front of me to specify.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he says smiling deviously.

"Little Eddie…" I say with a playful smile on my own face.

**There's part one for you! Sorry it took a while. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
